(C)LOSER
by sehooney
Summary: [BONUS CHAPTER UP!] Kau tahu‚ aku selalu melihatmu‚ memperhatikanmu‚ dan tersenyum padamu. Tapi kau justru melihatnya‚ memperhatikannya‚ dan tersenyum padanya. Aku sakit karenamu‚ kau bahagia karenanya. Haruskah aku mundur‚ atau justru terus berjuang saja? HunHan GS. Angst. Siders? Ke laut aja! [SPECIAL FOR ANGST FF HUNHAN GS]
1. Bisakah Kau Melihatku?

**(C)LOSER**

 **ANGST PROJECT HUNHAN GS**

 **by sehooney with HunHan**

 **Twoshoot**

 _ **It's mine!**_ **Nggausah ngalay nge-** _ **post**_ **ulang hal-hal yang sama dari cerita ini terus ngaku-ngaku kalo apa yang kalian** _ **post**_ **itu karya kalian sendiri. Cih! Masa bodo kalian bilang aku kasar. Tapi kali ini aku bakal ambil tindakan tegas bagi kalian yang ngelakoni hal-hal diatas.**

* * *

 **…**

* * *

 **1\. Bisakah Kau Melihatku?**

 _Halo‚ es di kutub‚_

 _sedingin apakah dirimu?_

 _Jika kusentuh kau‚ apa aku akan membeku?_

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Pukul sebelas siang. Aku tersenyum setelah melirik jam tangan. Mengeluarkan sekotak susu dari dalam tas‚ aku berjalan mengendap-endap diantara rak buku. Perpustakaan saat ini sedang sepi. Hanya ada aku‚ beberapa orang yang jauh di sana‚ dan lelaki itu.

Ya. Lelaki yang sedang membaca buku sendiri di bangku itu. Lelaki yang kini sedang merenggangkan otot tangan dan memutar pinggang untuk melepaskan lelah. Dan lelaki yang tanpa sadar sudah kuperhatikan sedari tadi. _Oh Sehun…_

Ah‚ aku lancang sekali‚ ya?

Ha-ha! Tidak juga.

Aku berjalan mendekat‚ memasang senyum semanis mungkin saat Sehun menyadari keberadaanku. Kusembunyikan kotak susu tadi di belakang tubuh‚ lalu menghampirinya dengan langkah ceria.

"Hai." sapaku‚ berusaha membuat suara sepelan mungkin.

Sehun tidak tersenyum‚ tidak juga balas menyapaku. Sehun hanya membiarkan aku duduk di seberangnya‚ dan setelah itu ia kembali mencatat beberapa hal penting di bukunya.

Aku masih tersenyum―berusaha mempertahankan sebenarnya. Kemudian aku meletakkan kotak susu tadi di meja‚ menggesernya tepat di depan bukunya. Kali ini Sehun beralih padaku‚ menaikkan alis seolah berkata‚ "Apa maksudnya ini?" dengan tatapan matanya. Aku tersenyum lebar. "Aku tadi beli dua. Aku sudah menghabiskan satu dan aku sudah kenyang. Jadi aku berikan saja itu padamu."

Mendengar kalimat yang sebenarnya hanya sebuah kebohongan kecil itu‚ Sehun mendenguskan senyum. Ada tawa kecil yang keluar kemudian. Tawanya terdengar seperti hembusan angin di pagi hari‚ menyejukkan dan menggetarkan hati. Meski itu singkat‚ namun cukup membuatku berdebar tidak menentu.

Aduh‚ jantungku. Jangan memompa darah terlalu cepat! Kau akan membuatku memerah nantinya!

"Terima kasih." ujarnya seraya menerima kotak susu itu. Sehun menusuk sedotan pada bulatan perak kecil di sudutnya‚ dan mulai meminum susu pemberianku.

Aku tersenyum memperhatikan. Senyumku rasanya tidak pernah luntur karena lelaki ini. Dilihat di sudut pandang mana pun‚ Sehun masih terlihat tampan walau berwajah datar. Senyum saja jarang ia perlihatkan‚ apalagi ekspresi macam sedih atau senang. Ya Tuhan‚ aku belum pernah bertemu dengan orang semacam Sehun selama aku hidup. Sehun ini seperti es di kutub‚ benar-benar dingin. Baru kali ini aku bertemu dengan orang semacam dia. Dan Sehun sudah menjatuhkanku ke lubang yang dalam‚ yang sialnya terasa hangat meski dia selalu bersikap dingin padaku.

"Tidak ada kelas?"

Aku menegakkan tubuh. Baru saja dia bertanya padaku‚ dan aku dengan semangat menjawab‚ "Aku kosong hari ini."

Sebelah alisnya terangkat samar. Ia menatapku‚ lalu terlihat senyum tipis menggelikan darinya. "Kau tidak ada kelas tapi kesini?"

Kalimat panjang! Aku senang bukan main karena mendengar kalimat panjang itu keluar dari bibirnya. Aku berhasil membuatnya berbicara panjang. Selama aku mengenalnya tiga bulan yang lalu lewat teman bermata bulatku itu‚ aku baru mendengar kalimat seperti ini. Meski tidak terlalu panjang‚ sih. Tapi lumayan lah―lumayan membuatku senang.

Aku terkekeh kecil‚ berusaha menyembunyikan rasa senang yang membeludak kemana-mana. "Kyungsoo memintaku untuk menemuinya. Jadi sekalian saja mampir." ujarku seadanya.

Sehun mengangguk-angguk kecil. Kemudian terdengar suara berisik tanda susu kotaknya telah habis. Sehun melempar kotak kosong itu ke tempat sampah di sudut ruangan. Dalam sekali lemparan‚ kotak itu langsung masuk ke dalam tempat sampah. Aku memandangnya‚ tidak meragukan keahliannya. Dia mantan kapten basket waktu sekolah menengah atas dulu.

Nah‚ baru mengenalnya saja aku sudah tahu banyak hal tentangnya. Aku hebat‚ bukan?

"Mau ikut?"

Tawarannya tiba-tiba membuatku mendongak‚ menatapnya yang kini sedang membereskan beberapa buku di meja. Aku menatapnya bingung. "Kemana?" tanyaku balik.

"Bertemu Kyungsoo." jawabnya. Irit sekali.

Lantas senyumku mengembang. "Ya. Aku ikut." jawabku cepat dengan nada riang. Aku ikut berdiri dan berjalan di sampingnya kemudian.

Kanan‚ kiri‚ kanan‚ kiri. Langkah kami beriringan dan seirama. Menyenangkan rasanya bisa berjalan bersama dengan Oh Sehun. Lelaki itu membiarkanku berjalan di sebelahnya‚ dengan langkah riang‚ juga senyum di wajah. Seperti biasa. Sementara Sehun sendiri‚ mungkin dia berusaha untuk terlihat cuek dengan beberapa pasang mata yang tidak sengaja melihat dan akhirnya memperhatikan kami.

Kalian tahu‚ kami berdua terlihat aneh. Aku dengan senyum di wajah‚ sementara Sehun dengan wajah datarnya. Aku dengan binar di mata‚ sementara Sehun menatap lurus ke depan. Aku dengan langkah riang‚ dan Sehun dengan langkah santainya. Kami seperti dua musim yang saling berlawanan. Aku musim semi yang hangat‚ dan dia musim salju yang dingin.

Tapi apa peduliku? Aku menyukainya. Jadi apa masalahnya?

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Kyungsoo sibuk menata beberapa lembar kertas yang baru ia terima dari Sehun setelah lelaki itu pergi. Aku tidak berniat untuk membantunya karena perhatianku tertuju hanya pada Sehun. Lelaki itu berjalan menjauh ditengah-tengah taman yang tertutup salju. Di pandanganku‚ hanya ada Sehun‚ dengan salju yang turun‚ juga jejak kakinya di sana. Tidak ada yang lain‚ hanya ada Sehun yang berjalan sendiri di sana.

Aku tersenyum. Kemudian membayangkan diriku berlari menyusulnya‚ dan menggandengnya dengan senyum di wajah. Lalu kulihat ia juga tersenyum‚ membuat bentuk bulan sabit di matanya.

Ah‚ membayangkan bagaimana Sehun tersenyum dengan _eyesmile_ di wajahnya saja membuatku meleleh tanpa sadar. Pasti Sehun tampan sekali.

"Heh‚ heh!" suara Kyungsoo membuatku terkesiap. Dia membuyarkan lamunan indahku tentang Sehun. "Melamun saja terus‚ ya. Kau tidak ingin membantuku?"

Aku mencibir. "Itu sudah rapi. Jadi aku tidak perlu membantu." ujarku sembari menunjuk kertas-kertas dipelukan Kyungsoo dengan dagu.

Aku kembali memperhatikan Sehun‚ kembali membayangkan diriku dan Sehun berjalan bersama-sama. Namun kemudian bayangan itu buyar dengan cepat karena Kyungsoo memukul kepalaku keras-keras. Aku melompat kecil dengan aduhan kencang‚ mengusap kepalaku‚ dan menatap Kyungsoo jengkel. Sementara yang ditatap sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah. Justru perempuan bermata bulat itu kembali sibuk dengan kertas-kertasnya dan meninggalkanku sendirian.

" _Ya_!" seruku menyusul Kyungsoo. Aku berlari kepadanya seraya protes‚ "Kau pikir kepalaku ini bantal‚ apa? Kau ingin aku amnesia‚ _huh_?"

"Kau saja yang ingin amnesia." sahut Kyungsoo dengan sungutan kesal. Ia menatapku dengan mata bulatnya yang terlihat menggemaskan. "Kau lupa dengan teman sendiri saat kau jatuh cinta dengan temanku. Hah‚ dasar." dan perempuan itu menghentakkan kaki kesal kembali meninggalkanku.

Aku mempercepat langkah‚ mengiringinya. "'Kan kau yang mengenalkannya padaku dan membuatku jatuh cinta padanya." belaku. Aku merengut dan Kyungsoo mencibir pelan. "Jadi siapa yang salah? Aku‚ atau kau?"

" _Ish_ ‚ kau ini." aku bisa mendengar gumaman jengkelnya padaku. "Terserah kau sajalah." dan Kyungsoo mengambil langkah dengan cepat. Aku juga ikut mempercepat langkah untuk menyusulnya.

Kami berhenti di halte‚ menunggu bus bersama calon penumpang lain. Kyungsoo masih _ngambek_ karena tadi aku tidak membantunya. Ia membiarkanku berdiri di sampingnya sementara dia dengan santainya duduk dan memainkan ponsel. Aku menusuk-nusuk pundaknya‚ mencoba untuk membuatnya beralih padaku. Namun tatapan mata bulatnya yang mengerikan itu membuatku langsung diam. Baiklah‚ aku tidak akan mengganggunya lagi.

Tidak berapa lama‚ bus datang. Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam dan aku mengekorinya. Kalau sudah _ngambek_ begini‚ Kyungsoo hanya diam dan tidak membiarkan aku menyentuhnya. Padahal aku tidak salah apapun padanya. Menyebalkan sekali‚ bukan. Jadi saat aku duduk di sebelahnya‚ aku memberikan sela diantara kami supaya ia tidak mengamuk kalau aku dekat-dekat dengannya.

"Kenapa dudukmu begitu?" tanya Kyungsoo‚ tanpa melihat kepadaku.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku balik tidak mengerti.

"Kau akan jatuh kalau duduk seperti itu." ujarnya. Kyungsoo menarik lenganku hingga aku duduk dengan benar di kursi penumpang. "Aku bakal repot kalau kau jatuh."

Aku meringis. "Kau benar-benar perhatian padaku‚" godaku. Aku menoel-noel pipinya seraya berkata‚ "Ternyata yang dikatakan Jongin benar kalau kau menyayangiku. Ah‚ aku menyayangimu juga‚ Kyungsoo."

"Sinting." gumam Kyungsoo kesal. Ia menangkup pipinya supaya aku berhenti menggodanya. Aku terkekeh kecil‚ Kyungsoo mendengus.

Beberapa saat kemudian hening. Kupikir Kyungsoo sungguhan kesal padaku karena dia diam saja sedari tadi. Ah‚ apakah aku harus minta maaf?

"Kyung―"

"Kenapa kau menyukai Sehun?"

Pertanyaan itu membuatku mengangkat alis‚ mencerna sejenak. Begitu paham‚ aku tersenyum lebar. "Karena aku menyukainya." Kyungsoo mengerutkan kening tidak mengerti setelah itu. "Entahlah‚ aku tidak begitu tahu kenapa aku bisa menyukainya. Tapi yang pasti‚ setiap aku melihat sosoknya‚ aku senang sekali. Mungkin situasinya sama seperti kau yang melihat Jongin tersenyum karenamu."

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil. Sepertinya ia mengerti.

"Kenapa kau bertanya tentang hal itu?" tanyaku kemudian.

"Aku hanya heran." jawab Kyungsoo. Ia menatapku dengan mata memicing lalu mendorong keningku pelan dengan ujung jarinya. "Kau tahu sendiri kalau Sehun sudah punya pacar tapi kau menyukainya sama seperti kau menyukai pacarmu sendiri. Dasar."

Aku merengut. "Aku tahu‚ aku tahu." aku berdecak pelan dengan pandangan menerawang. "Aku hanya mencoba untuk mengabaikan fakta itu. Biarkan aku egois selama aku masih bisa dekat dengannya."

"Kau tahu siapa pacarnya?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

Aku menunduk. "Irene. Anak desain interior." jawabku pelan. Aku menutup wajahku dan merengek‚ "Dia memang bukan tandinganku‚ _huwaaaa_ …"

Yah‚ Irene Bae itu memang cantik. Cantik sekali. Rambutnya cokelat sepunggung‚ berwajah manis‚ juga bertubuh mungil. Nama anak kampus sebelah itu tersebar kemana-mana karena kecantikannya. Irene memang tidak banyak tersenyum. Namun perempuan itu memilik binar mata yang mampu menawan hati seseorang. Sehun beruntung memiliki sosok Irene. Mereka terlihat cocok saat bersama. Dan parahnya aku mengakui kalau Sehun terlihat lebih bahagia ketika bersama Irene.

Lelaki itu hanya akan tersenyum dan menatap pada Irene. Aku jadi iri karena Irene lebih dulu mengenal dan mendapatkan Sehun sebelum aku.

"Sudah tahu begitu tapi tetap saja mendekati Sehun."

Aku berdecak pelan‚ masih dengan rengutan. "Sudah kubilang biar saja‚"

"Kalaupun kau disebut perebut pacar orang‚ kau masih bilang 'biar saja'?"

Ah‚ sudahlah. Aku menyerah berdebat dengan Kyungsoo. Jadi aku hanya menggembungkan pipi tanpa ingin membalas kalimat Kyungsoo.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Pagi-pagi sekali‚ Kyungsoo membangunkanku dengan cara tidak manusiawi. Perempuan itu mendobrak kamarku‚ mengguncang tubuhku sampai jatuh ke tempat tidur‚ lalu berseru‚ "Hari Minggu kali ini jangan kau buat untuk malas-malasan lagi. Bantu aku membereskan tempat ini‚ sekarang!" macam ibuku saja.

Setelah membangunkanku‚ Kyungsoo dengan tidak berdosanya meninggalkanku untuk memulai ritual bersih-bersihnya. Kyungsoo sangat cekatan membereskan barang-barang ketika aku masih mengantuk memandanginya. Aku menggaruk kepala yang tidak gatal‚ kembali masuk ke dalam kamar. Namun rambutku tiba-tiba ditarik oleh Kyungsoo. Dia cocok sekali menjadi seorang ibu.

"Jangan tidur lagi‚ Luhan cantik. Cuci mukamu sekarang dan pergi ke minimarket untuk membeli beberapa bahan makanan. Aku akan membiarkanmu kelaparan kalau kulkas kosong melompong hari ini." ancamnya sadis.

Aku merengek. Tega benar perempuan ini pada temannya sendiri. Sadis pula ancamannya. Astaga‚ mentang-mentang tahu kalau aku ini suka kerja santai‚ tidak begitu memperhatikan kerapian‚ dan tidak bisa memasak‚ perempuan ini mengancamku seperti tadi. Hah! Andai saja aku terlahir lebih tua sebulan darimu‚ maka aku akan mencekikmu!

Dan berakhirlah aku disini. Di perjalanan pulang dari minimarket dekat tempat tinggal kami berdua. Setiap langkah yang tercipta‚ aku menendang-nendang salju dengan sebal. Kyungsoo membuatku ingin mencekiknya kalau tidak ingat Jongin akan balas mencekikku. Aku bergidik ngeri‚ membayangkan betapa mengerikannya Jongin kalau Kyungsoo kenapa-kenapa karena ulahku.

"Ah‚ sudahlah. Lupakan saja." monologku pada akhirnya. Baiklah‚ aku akan mengalah untuk kali ini.

Tendangan terakhir yang kubuat tiba-tiba mengagetkanku. Entah benda apa yang kutendang‚ itu membuat sebuah ember besi di depan sana jatuh dari atas pagar. Woah! Hebatnya tendanganku! Haruskah aku mendaftar tim sepak bola wanita nasional?

Hah‚ sinting!

Aku berlari mendekat‚ merasa penasaran karena tidak mungkin aku menendang batu. Disini salju semua. Kalau aku menendang batu‚ kakiku pasti sakit. Tapi aku tidak merasakan sakit pada kakiku. Jadi aku memeriksa‚ mencari-cari benda yang menjadi korban tendanganku barusan.

Lalu aku menemukan sebuah dompet kulit berwarna hitam. Dompetnya seorang lelaki‚ mungkin?

Aku memungut dompet itu‚ lalu melihat sekeliling. Hanya ada aku dan beberapa orang yang lewat begitu saja di tempat ini. Dengan ragu‚ aku melihat isinya‚ berniat untuk mencari kartu tanda pengenal atau petunjuk apapun tentang pemilik dompet ini. Tentu saja aku tidak akan mengambil uangnya. Aku masih punya banyak uang‚ tahu! Aku akan mengembalikan dompet ini ke pemiliknya sama seperti apa yang diajarkan ibuku saat aku masih kecil dulu.

Ah‚ aku terlalu banyak bicara.

Jadi setelah menemukan kartu tanda pengenalnya‚ aku membaca‚ dan terkejut setengah mati. Rasanya senang‚ terharu‚ kaget‚ ah entahlah. Baru saja aku menemukan dompet milik Oh Sehun!

Dasar lelaki ceroboh. Bisa-bisanya ia menjatuhkan dompet di sekitar sini.

Mengabaikan rasa senangku‚ aku melihat di mana tempat tinggalnya. Oh‚ tidak jauh dari sini‚ hanya berjarak dua blok dari tempat tinggalku dan Kyungsoo. Apakah itu berarti aku dan Sehun masih bertetangga?

Ah‚ ya Tuhan… Kebetulan macam apa ini?

Aku tersenyum memandangi penemuan dompet Sehun yang kini ada di tanganku. Dengan segera aku memasukkan kartu tadi ke tempatnya dan pergi menuju rumah Sehun. Baru saja beberapa langkah tercipta‚ aku melihat sosok Sehun sedang mencari-cari sesuatu di sana‚ sekitar berjarak enam meter dariku‚ mungkin.

Ah‚ apakah ini jodoh karena aku sudah menemukan dompetnya dan sekarang Sehun sedang mencari-cari dompetnya yang hilang? Ya ampun‚ aku mulai _ngelantur_ tidak jelas lagi.

"Hei‚ Sehun!" aku memanggilnya kemudian. Begitu ia mendongak melihatku‚ aku tersenyum dan menghampirinya. "Kau sedang mencari sesuatu?" tanyaku berbasa-basi.

Sehun hanya mengangguk‚ tidak mengeluarkan suara. Seperti biasa.

"Apakah itu dompet?" tanyaku lagi.

Sehun hanya menatapku dengan alis terangkat. Alih-alih tidak ingin bertanya‚ "Apa maksudnya?" padaku melainkan hanya berbicara lewat gestur tubuhnya.

Wah‚ manusia ini. Sehun ini benar-benar tercipta dari es di kutub‚ ya?

Aku tersenyum. Mengulurkan dompet yang kutemukan tadi‚ seraya berkata‚ "Aku menemukannya di sana." dan menunjuk ke belakang dengan ujung ibu jari.

Sehun mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Terima kasih." ujarnya setelah mengambil dompetnya dari tanganku. Aku memperlebar senyum sambil mengangguk. Senang rasanya bisa mendengar suaranya meski Sehun irit bicara.

"Awalnya aku ingin mengembalikan dompetmu ke rumahmu. Tapi ternyata kau sedang mencari‚ ya sudah." aku bergidik sekilas sebelum berdeham canggung saat Sehun hanya menanggapi dengan senyum tipis yang sialnya‚ itu membuatku meleleh! "Baiklah‚ aku pulang dulu. Dah."

Yah‚ baiklah. Demi jantungku yang bekerja ekstra‚ aku harus menghindari Sehun saat ini. Demi pipiku juga. Ya‚ demi diriku.

Tapi kemudian aku berhenti melangkah. Sehun bersuara‚ tepat di belakangku.

"Kau tinggal dekat sini?"

Dan aku langsung berbalik menatap Sehun sedikit tidak percaya. Lelaki itu juga baru berbalik untuk menghadapku dengan kedua tangan yang tersimpan di saku mantel. Dia terlihat keren sekali! Aku tersenyum canggung. "Ya. Kami tinggal dekat sini. Kau tidak tahu?" balasku tergagap.

Sehun terlihat mengerutkan kening saat itu. Bingung? Mungkin iya. Begitu sadar bahwa aku mengatakan 'kami' yang mungkin membingungkannya‚ aku menjelaskan. "Ah‚ kau tidak tahu kalau aku dan Kyungsoo tinggal bersama?"

"Ah‚ ya‚ benar. Kalian tinggal bersama." Sehun mengangguk-angguk pelan. Aku tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan‚" dan dengan berat hati aku pergi meninggalkannya.

Tapi―tapi―TAPI! Dia menangkap pergelangan tanganku!

Aduh‚ aku sudah berkeringat dingin saat menoleh ke arahnya. Sehun tidak mengatakan apapun kecuali tersenyum tipis saat aku melihatnya.

DIA TERSENYUM‚ ADUH JANTUNGKU! JANGAN MEMBUATKU MATI!

"Kenapa ka―"

Sehun mengambil alih kedua kantung belanjaan yang kubawa tadi. Ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa bahkan setelah melewatiku. Lelaki ini tidak banyak bicara dan aneh. Aku jadi sulit memahaminya karena Sehun lebih banyak bicara lewat gestur tubuh dibanding dengan mengucapkan beberapa kata‚ sudah kubilang seperti itu.

"Sehun‚" aku memanggilnya dengan bingung. Kemudian aku berjalan menyusulnya dengan tergesa-gesa sampai aku jatuh terpeleset karena jalanan yang licin.

Mungkin karena mendengar suara tubuhku yang jatuh seperti karung beras―aku harus menurunkan berat badan setelah ini― serta teriakanku‚ Sehun berbalik. Lelaki itu berlari kecil menghampiriku. Raut wajahnya tidak bisa kutebak‚ tapi ada kerutan kening juga binar mata khawatir di sana.

Ah‚ Sehun mengkhawatirkanku? Senangnya…

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya.

Aku mengerjap‚ tersadar kemudian. Sedetik setelah itu‚ aku merasakan sakit di pinggul‚ serta beberapa bagian tubuhku yang lain. Aku mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Sehun barusan. Kemudian aku mencoba untuk berdiri. Pergelangan kakiku terasa ngilu namun masih bisa digunakan untuk berjalan. Aku mengaduh pelan‚ sebenarnya untuk menutupi rasa malu karena kebodohanku barusan.

"Aku bisa berjalan." kataku saat ia menatapku penuh arti. Setelah itu Sehun terlihat lega‚ ia menghela napas pelan dengan anggukan kecil.

Ah‚ ya Tuhan… Sekali melihat Sehun khawatir‚ aku jadi tidak ingin melihatnya khawatir untuk yang kedua kali.

Sehun tidak berkata apapun lagi. Ia menarik tanganku‚ lalu mengajakku untuk berjalan di tumpukan salju. Kupikir maksud Sehun supaya aku tidak lagi terpeleset. Aku mengikutinya di belakang pelan-pelan setelah ia melepaskan tanganku. Kakiku masih terlalu sakit‚ jadi aku harus lebih berhati-hati.

Tapi tunggu dulu. Apakah barusan Sehun berlaku perhatian padaku?

Aku mengerjap‚ berhenti melangkah. Sehun yang berada di depanku tidak menyadari bahwa aku berhenti mengekorinya. Punggung lelaki itu terlihat nyaman sekali untuk dipeluk. Mungkin jika dipeluk atau digunakan untuk bersandar‚ rasanya akan hangat dan nyaman. Ah‚ aku ingin merasakannya.

Lalu aku beralih pada langkahnya‚ dan berakhir pada jejak kakinya. Setiap langkah yang ia buat menciptakan jejak kaki di depanku. Iseng‚ aku meletakkan kakiku pada salah satu jejak kakinya‚ lalu tersenyum karena perbedaan ukuran kaki kami yang jauh sekali. Pada jejaknya yang lain juga begitu. Aku melangkahkan kakiku pada setiap jejaknya‚ tersenyum lebar‚ merasa senang akan aktivitasku menginjak-injak jejaknya.

Beberapa jejak terlewati. Lalu aku melihat jejak yang ini memiliki jarak yang jauh dari jejak yang lain. Aku mengerutkan kening bingung. Ketika aku mendongak‚ aku melihat Sehun melebarkan langkah kakinya di depan sana. Ah‚ jadi dia sengaja memperlebar langkahnya karena tahu kalau aku mengikuti jejaknya‚ begitu? Astaga‚ aku tidak bisa menahan tawa geli karenanya.

Sehun masih tidak menyadari kalau aku sudah tahu perbuatannya. Namun aku tetap melakukan aktivitas menyenangkan ini di belakangnya. Menginjak bekas jejaknya‚ mengikuti setiap langkahnya.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

"Kenapa senyum-senyum seperti itu?"

Aku menoleh pada Kyungsoo setelah meletakkan kantung belanjaan di meja. "Ingin tahu saja." jawabku masih dengan senyuman yang sama.

"Kau membuatku takut." ujar Kyungsoo seraya bergidik ngeri. Aku tertawa karenanya. "Kau bertemu dengan orang gila dan ketularan gilanya‚ ya?"

Aku tergelak. "Itu tebakan yang aneh‚ Kyungsoo‚" sahutku disela tawa.

"Cara jalanmu juga aneh. Kau baru saja terjatuh‚ ya?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi. Dia pasti tidak sengaja melihat cara jalanku yang sedikit pincang saat memasuki dapur tadi.

Aku mengiyakan. "Terpeleset." jawabku seadanya. Kemudian aku duduk dan mengambil air minum guna menuntaskan dahaga. Tertawa membuat kerongkonganku kering.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" nada suara Kyungsoo terdengar khawatir‚ dan aku mengangguk kecil sambil minum.

"Aku masih bisa berjalan. Beruntung Sehun menolongku."

"Sehun?"

" _Hu'um_." aku mengangguk lagi. "Aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya di jalan."

Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk kecil. "Oiya‚ rumahnya dekat dari sini." ujarnya pelan. Kemudian Kyungsoo mengambil alih kantung belanjaan di meja dan memasukkan isinya ke dalam kulkas.

"Kau tidak pernah memberitahuku kalau rumahnya dekat dari sini." protesku. Kyungsoo hanya tertawa kecil menanggapi. "Kau juga tidak pernah bilang kalau ulang tahunnya ada di bulan yang sama denganku."

"Kalau kuberitahu‚ mungkin kau tidak bisa berhenti untuk menyerah." jawab Kyungsoo‚ terdengar acuh tak acuh tapi cukup menyinggungku. "Kau gigih sekali untuk mendapat perhatian Sehun. Aku takut kegigihanmu bisa membuatmu terjungkal."

Aku berdecak‚ mencoba untuk terlihat biasa saja. "Kau teman yang jahat‚ Kyungsoo."

"Aku teman yang baik." koreksinya. Ia melotot padaku‚ dan aku tidak jadi membalas koreksiannya. "Segigih apapun dirimu memanjat gunung yang terjal‚ kau juga bisa terpeleset‚ jatuh‚ dan mati. Aku hanya memberitahumu jalan yang mudah untuk menaiki gunung. Supaya kau bisa selamat sampai tujuan."

Aku terdiam‚ tersinggung sebenarnya. Kyungsoo berbicara tentang kebenarannya tapi itu justru membuatku _down_. Aku tidak mengerti tentang diriku sendiri setelah itu. Kenapa aku bersikap sok manis di hadapan Sehun padahal aku sendiri merasa biasa saja di hadapan teman-teman yang lain. Aku merasa ingin dilihat Sehun tapi Sehun selalu melihat ke arah perempuan lain. Aku ingin seperti itu. Tapi mungkin karena sikap sok manis yang berlebihanku pada Sehun‚ lelaki itu jadi tidak ingin melihat ke arahku.

Ah‚ ternyata aku menyedihkan.

Aku menghela napas pelan. "Ya sudah‚" ujarku pelan untuk mengakhiri perbincangan yang membuat _mood_ ku turun ini. Aku berbalik dan berjalan lemas menuju kamar. Tiba-tiba aku rindu tempat tidurku yang empuk.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Semenjak musim dingin‚ lapangan tenis tempat biasa aku bermain bersama Kyungsoo jadi sepi. Sesekali aku lewat dan masuk ke dalam sana setelah jam kuliahku usai. Seperti hari ini‚ misalnya.

Aku berjalan masuk ke lapangan tenis _outdoor_ ini dengan pelan. Melihat-lihat sekitar‚ tersenyum kecil. Aku ingat. Tempat ini adalah tempat dimana aku melihat Sehun untuk yang pertama kali. Saat itu Kyungsoo yang bermain bersamaku tiba-tiba memanggil nama Sehun dengan keras. Aku berhenti memukul bola setelah Kyungsoo berlari kecil ke pinggir lapangan‚ membiarkan bola hijau itu membentur pembatas dan memantul-mantul di lantai. Kyungsoo mendekati jaring kawat sebagai pembatas lapangan tenis dengan kawasan kampus kemudian.

Saat itu Sehun terlihat tampan dengan _sweater_ kelabu. Rambut cokelatnya tertiup angin dengan halus. Aku sampai tidak bisa berkedip karena melihatnya. Apalagi saat Sehun tersenyum pada Kyungsoo dan tanpa sengaja melihat ke arahku. Aku tersenyum kaku‚ entah membalas senyumannya atau menutupi kegugupanku. Kyungsoo memintaku untuk mendekat dan memperkenalkanku pada Sehun.

Yah… Seperti itulah. Mungkin itu kali pertama aku melihat senyum Sehun dan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Aku menghela napas. Sore ini angin berhembus begitu dingin. Kepulan uap keluar dari mulutku. Aku berjalan ke sekitar guna menciptakan kehangatan sendiri. Lapangan tenis ini tertutupi salju. Setiap aku melangkah‚ pasti ada jejak di belakang. Aku berbalik‚ berjalan mundur‚ senang melihat jejakku sendiri. Kemudian aku berlari kecil‚ mencoba menciptakan banyak jejak kaki di sana.

Hitung-hitung sebagai hiburan untuk diri sendiri. Aku merasa sedih akhir-akhir ini.

Ya‚ karena aku mulai sadar betapa bodohnya aku. Memasang senyum lebar di depan Sehun‚ memperlihatkan binar terang di mata untuk Sehun‚ serta bersikap kekanakan supaya Sehun bisa memperhatikanku. Ah‚ aku ini jatuh cinta atau mencari perhatian‚ sih?

Kupikir yang kedua itu lebih tepat.

Aku berhenti berlari-lari kecil di lapangan tenis. Kulihat sekitar ada banyak jejakku di sana. Entah mengapa aku melihat jejakku sendiri dengan sendu. Aku tidak pernah berpikir menghibur diri sendiri justru membuatku sedih. Salju dibawah sepatuku pun akhirnya kutendang dengan sebal.

"Sehun!"

Aku menoleh dengan cepat karena mendengar nama lelaki yang kusukai disebutkan oleh seorang perempuan. Aku tidak melihat seorang perempuan yang memanggil nama Sehun tadi. Malah aku menemukan si pemilik nama yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatku berada. Lelaki itu sedang melihat ke arahku‚ dengan tatapan yang tidak kutahu artinya apa‚ juga ekspresi temboknya seperti biasa. Aku bingung. Sehun memperhatikan aku sedari tadi atau baru saja melihatku di sini?

Aku tersenyum meski masih bingung‚ hanya untuk menyapa Sehun lebih tepatnya. Aku melambaikan sebelah tanganku di depan dada untuknya. Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi. Sedetik setelah itu‚ tubuh Sehun dipeluk seorang perempuan yang pasti tadi memanggil namanya. Aku menurunkan tangan‚ mengulum bibir‚ serta melirik ke arah lain. Berpura-pura tidak melihat momen Sehun dengan seorang perempuan yang kukenal dengan nama Irene Bae.

"Kau sudah menunggu lama?" Irene bertanya dengan suara samar-samar kudengar.

Aku berdeham pelan. Lalu kuputuskan untuk berbalik dan berjalan menjauh. Kupikir meninggalkan Sehun berdua dengan kekasihnya adalah pilihan yang terbaik supaya aku tidak akan sakit hati. Namun ketika aku masih mendengar samar-samar jawaban Sehun‚ aku menghentikan langkah.

"Cukup lama. Tapi aku baru saja melihat pertunjukan kecil. Jadi aku sedikit terhibur. Tidak apa-apa."

Bukan karena aku mendengar kalimat panjang Sehun. Tapi tadi itu Sehun menyebutkan 'pertunjukan kecil' yang rasanya mengganjal. Apakah tadi Sehun melihatku yang sedang berlari-lari kecil di lapangan tenis?

"Pertunjukan kecil? Maksudnya?"

Aku berbalik untuk melihat Sehun‚ memastikan apakah aku terlalu percaya diri atau firasatku benar adanya. Kulihat Sehun tersenyum pada Irene‚ manis sekali. Ia mengeluarkan salah satu tangannya dari saku‚ lalu menunjukkan ponselnya pada Irene.

"Ada kau di sini." Sehun menjawab masih dengan senyumnya yang manis.

Aku menahan napas sembari kembali berbalik memunggungi Sehun. Jawaban Sehun meruntuhkan kepercayaan diriku. Aku tidak lagi mendengar suara mereka kemudian. Mungkin sepasang kekasih itu sudah pergi dan meninggalkan aku sendiri di sini. Aku menghembuskan napas‚ mengepulkan uap dari mulutku. Mataku berair tiba-tiba. Dadaku sakit sekali‚ berdentum nyeri‚ bertalu perih. Aku mengepalkan kedua tangan berusaha untuk menguatkan diri. Namun yang ada‚ justru aku yang jatuh terduduk di salju yang dingin.

Rasa dingin itu merambat naik‚ membekukanku.

Begini rasanya mendengar secara langsung kalau Sehun menyayangi Irene. Melihat-lihat foto Irene selagi menunggu perempuan itu menurut Sehun adalah pertunjukan kecil. Aku membayangkan diriku sendiri berada pada posisi Irene setelah Sehun mengatakan hal demikian. Aku akan merasa senang. Seolah hanya aku yang ada dipikirannya.

Tapi rasanya sakit. Sakit sekali ketika kembali ke kenyataan bahwa aku bukanlah Irene. Aku sampai tidak bisa menahan air mataku karena rasa sakit itu.

Aku menangis sendiri‚ dalam diam. Merasa patah hati karena sadar bahwa dunia Sehun hanya milik Irene. Aku tiak bisa menyusup masuk diantara mereka.

Aku menyedihkan sekali.

* * *

 **…**

 **To be continue…**

* * *

 _Special update with_ _ **Apriltaste**_ _‚_ _ **lolipopsehun**_ _‚ and_ _ **Pinkypengu**_ _. Please be kind to check their story too…_ :)

Jadi kita berdua; **sehooney** ‚ dan **Apriltaste** ‚ ceritanya berperan sebagai pembuka project April kita hehe. Jadi tunggu project yang sama dari author lain yhaa :) bakal ada banyak kok‚ dan pastinya bikin kalian nyeseq selama sebulan ini wkwkwk.

Ngga banyak muluk-muluk kok aku. Ini cerita pasaran‚ pada tahu pasti endingnya gimana hahaha.

Nggausah peduliin _typo_ nya. Peduliin aja akunya yang udah bikin cerita ini untuk kalian :)

 _So‚ don't forget to review! See you really soon!_ :)


	2. Jadi Aku Berpaling Saja

**(C)LOSER**

 **2\. Jadi Aku Berpaling Saja**

 _Mengapa aku memilih sendiri‚_

 _dan menutup mata_

 _pada apa yang kutemukan._

 _Hela napas‚ Baiklah._

 _Kuambil langkah mundur‚ bermakrifat;_

 _Akankah aku bisa membuatmu nelangsa jika kupergi?_

* * *

 **…**

 _I told myself don't get attached_

 _ **Taylor Swift – Come Back… Be Here**_

 **…**

* * *

Bulan Maret. Dan musim dingin sudah berakhir beberapa minggu yang lalu.

Di taman ini‚ aku sedang duduk bersila sendiri. Angin berhembus pelan‚ udaranya cocok untuk membuat pikiranku tenang. Jadi aku menghirup napas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan dengan mata terpejam. Ah‚ rasanya menenangkan. Apalagi ditambah dengan musik yang mengalun pelan dari _earphone_ yang kupakai. Aku jadi tidak ingin membuka mata karena larut akan kedamaian ini.

… _I knew I needed you  
But I never showed  
But I wanna stay with you  
Until we're grey and old  
…_

 _Tapi aku ingin tetap bersamamu‚ sampai kita menua…_

Aku mengerutkan kening. _Playlist_ sialan! Dengan kesal aku menarik _earphone_ dan membanting tubuhku ke belakang‚ pada hamparan rumput di pagi hari ini.

"Argh!" aku mengerang frustasi‚ menendang-nendang udara seperti orang sinting. Tidak kupedulikan dengan beberapa mahasiswa yang memandangku aneh. Biar saja. Orang sedang frustasi ingin melupakan malah teringat akan sosok yang ingin dilupakan itu menyebalkan.

Ya. Aku memang ingin melupakan Sehun karena kemungkinan Sehun bisa melihatku itu kecil sekali. Kemungkinannya sebiji wijen? Ya‚ itu benar! Aku lebih setuju kalau kemungkinannya lebih kecil dari sebiji wijen.

Langit terlihat biru ketika aku memandang ke atas. Awan-awan putih berarak pelan bersama angin. Aku memandang mereka‚ tersenyum tenang. Ah‚ begini saja sudah membuatku tenang. Aku hanya perlu memikirkan hal-hal positif dan berada di tempat yang positif selama aku ingin bahagia tanpa memikirkan lelaki itu.

Begitu aku sudah cukup tenang dengan perasaanku‚ tiba-tiba seseorang menghalangi pandanganku dengan tangannya. Aku mengernyit melihat telapak tangan besar yang pasti milik seorang lelaki itu berada di depan mataku. Ketika aku mendongak‚ kutemukan Jongin yang sedang tersenyum lebar padaku. Aku merengut setelah menghempaskan tangannya dan kembali duduk.

"Ada apa kau senyum-senyum seperti itu? Mau tebar pesona‚ ya?"

Lantas Jongin terkekeh geli. Ah‚ lelaki yang sudah dimiliki Kyungsoo ini aneh sekali. "Ya. Aku ingin kau tertarik padaku dan melupakan Oh Sehun itu."

"Aku bisa dibunuh Kyungsoo kalau aku tertarik padamu." cibirku pelan. "Mau apa kemari? Ingin tanya di mana Kyungsoo sekarang?"

"Hehe." nah kan‚ ini manusia hitam malah cengengesan saat kutanya demikian. "Kau selalu tahu apa yang aku pikirkan."

Aku mencibir. Jongin selalu datang padaku hanya untuk bertanya di mana Kyungsoo berada. Jadi bagaimana aku tidak menghapal kebiasaannya padaku‚ coba?

"Jadi sekarang Kyungsoo di mana?"

"Di perpustakaan. Cari materi katanya." jawabku seadanya.

"Kau tidak menemaninya?"

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak mau." jawabku. Aku hanya tersenyum ketika Jongin menatapku dengan mata menyipit‚ sepertinya dia memang tidak suka dengan jawabanku.

Bukannya begitu. Aku hanya tidak ingin bertemu lagi dengan _orang itu_. Di jam-jam seperti ini _dia_ selalu ada di perpustakaan‚ sedang membaca buku atau hanya sekedar bersantai-santai sampai tertidur. Aku hanya ingin melupakannya lebih cepat. Dengan begitu kalau suatu saat nanti‚ aku bisa jauh darinya tanpa merasa rindu atau terus-menerus memikirkannya.

Kalau begitu 'kan aku bisa benar-benar damai.

Kemudian kudengar Jongin berdecak pelan. "Terserahlah." gumamnya pelan. Ia tidak tahu alasanku tapi sepertinya ia tidak peduli dengan hal itu.

Hening sejenak.

"Oiya." Jongin bersuara‚ membuatku sedikit berjengit dari lamunan singkatku. "Apa kau sudah diberitahu Kyungsoo?"

Kedua alisku menyatu. "Tentang?"

"Liburan."

Aku mengerut bingung. Liburan? Sejak kapan Kyungsoo membicarakan tentang liburan padaku? Perempuan bermata bulat itu lebih sering membicarakan tentang masakan di saat-saat tertentu.

"Belum." jawabku tidak yakin‚ aku menggeleng pelan. "Liburan apa memangnya?"

"Mungkin dia lupa." gumam Jongin sebelum berdecak lagi. "Baekhyun mengajakmu untuk liburan bersama teman-teman yang lain."

Baekhyun?

Aku mengingat-ingat sosok si pemilik nama yang akrab di telingaku ini. Baekhyun? Si perempuan _hyperactive_ dari jurusan musik itu? Ah‚ ya. Aku mengangguk-angguk karena telah mengingat sosoknya yang manis dan ceria. Kemudian aku mulai mencerna kalimat Jongin tadi.

Baekhyun mengajakku untuk liburan bersama teman-teman yang lain?

"Ada siapa saja?" tanyaku refleks.

"Banyak." Jongin terlihat mengingat-ingat. "Ada aku‚ Kyungsoo‚ pacarnya Baekhyun‚ juga ada Se―banyaklah."

Aku mengangguk-angguk sebagai tanggapan.

"Ikut tidak?"

Kini aku menggidikkan bahu. "Entahlah." gumamku. "Aku baru di sini. Tapi Baekhyun sudah mengajakku ikut liburan bersama teman yang lain. Pasti aku tidak banyak mengenal mereka."

Jongin terkekeh. "Bukan masalah yang besar." ujarnya. Ia tersenyum. "Baekhyun malah ingin kau bergabung."

Ah‚ perempuan itu. Aku jadi ingat saat pertama kali aku mengenal Baekhyun. Dia banyak bicara dan selalu penasaran padaku. Apapun itu‚ Baekhyun selalu ingin dekat denganku. Entahlah‚ kupikir itu memang kebiasaan Baekhyun untuk selalu penasaran pada orang yang baru dikenalnya. Tapi Kyungsoo heran karena Baekhyun hanya melakukannya padaku‚ tidak dengan orang lain.

"Biar aku pikirkan dulu." putusku akhirnya. Kulihat Jongin menatapku penuh harap. Aku tidak bisa menahan senyum geli karenanya.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Aku sudah memutuskan untuk mengiyakan ajakan Baekhyun. Kemarin Baekhyun mampir ke rumah‚ memintaku untuk bergabung dengan liburannya. Mungkin karena gemas dengan ekspresinya‚ atau risih karena rengekannya‚ akhirnya aku mengangguk padanya. Baekhyun bersorak senang‚ memelukku‚ hingga memecahkan vas bunga milik Kyungsoo. Perempuan bermata bulat itu mengomel setelahnya.

Saat ini aku sedang mengemasi pakaianku untuk liburan ke Busan dua minggu ke depan. Kulihat kalender di meja dekat tempat tidur. Aku akan pulang tanggal dua belas April. Kupikir setelah tanggal itu aku akan menjalani hari-hari yang melelahkan.

Aku menghela napas‚ kembali melihat isi koper. Kemudian aku berjalan menuju lemari untuk mengambil beberapa pakaian yang aku butuhkan.

Dan aku melihat syal rajutan bewarna kelabu.

Aku memandangnya sejenak. Perlu berpikir untuk membawanya atau tidak. Rencananya syal itu akan kuberikan padanya tepat di hari ulang tahunnya. Tapi setelah menyadari kenyataan bahwa sekarang aku sedang dalam proses _move on_ darinya‚ aku memilih untuk―

" _Luhan! Ayo berangkat!"_

"Iya!"

―meraihnya. Meski dia tidak datang nanti‚ atau jika dia datang dan tidak ingin menerima hadiahku‚ aku tetap membawanya bersama. Tidak apa-apa. Setidaknya syal ini bisa kubutuhkan untuk menghangatkan tubuh di malam hari.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Aku merasa lega. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran Sehun di sini. Rasanya menyenangkan karena teman-teman yang lain tidak berhenti membuatku tertawa dan tersenyum. Mereka semua lucu‚ aku jadi senang sudah mengenal mereka.

Kami sampai di vila milik Baekhyun yang dekat dengan pulau Dongbaek‚ Busan. Setelah turun dari mobil‚ aku mengambil barang bawaanku sendiri dari bagasi belakang. Aku harus segera mengistirahatkan tubuh karena tiba-tiba saja aku merasa mengantuk. Mungkin karena semalam aku tidak bisa tidur nyenyak‚ jadi aku membiarkan teman-temanku yang sedang bermain-main di pantai terdekat sana sementara aku mengambil tas dari bagasi mobil.

"Luhan! Kemarilah!"

"Ayo‚ Luhan! Kau harus melihat pantai di sini!"

Aku hanya tersenyum seraya menggeleng. Kuberi isyarat pada mereka bahwa aku harus tidur di dalam bersama Baekhyun. Mereka mengangguk-angguk paham. Namun kemudian‚ salah satu diantara mereka yang kukenal dengan nama Kim Minseok‚ berseru‚ "Itu Oh Sehun‚ kan?"

Seketika aku membeku. Mendengar nama lelaki itu disebutkan‚ membuatku tidak bisa apa-apa. Aku tidak bisa bergerak barang seinchi pun. Lalu kudengar suara Kyungsoo yang memanggil namaku‚ dan beberapa langkah tergesa milik seseorang yang menghampiriku. Aku tidak tahu itu langkah milik siapa.

Tapi kemudian aku melihat Sehun menengok di samping bagasi mobil. Aku tersentak kebelakang‚ menjatuhkan tas yang sudah kupeluk dan kucengkeram erat. Sehun terlihat mengulas senyum simetris melihat keterkejutanku. Ia menegakkan tubuh dan mendekat ke arahku. Mungkin setelah itu Sehun ingin mengambil tas yang baru saja kujatuhkan. Ia sudah membungkuk di depanku. Namun Jongin lebih cepat sedetik dari Sehun. Lelaki _tan_ itu lebih dulu mengambil tas yang kujatuhkan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jongin. Wajahnya benar-benar cemas saat aku melihatnya dengan kebingungan.

"Ya‚ tentu. Aku baik-baik saja." jawabku serak. Aku berdeham pelan bersamaan dengan Jongin yang menghela napas lega.

"Syukurlah…"

"Luhan‚ kau baik-baik saja?" ini yang bertanya Kyungsoo. Aku hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk sebagai tanggapan. "Kukira kau jatuh tadi. Ternyata hanya tasmu yang jatuh." ujarnya. Aku tahu dia sedang mencari alasan untuk menghampiri dan mengkhawatirkan perasaanku karena adanya Sehun.

Aku tertawa sumbang. "Tadi aku hanya terkejut karena Sehun. Kukira orang lain." jawabku seadanya.

Ya‚ aku memang terkejut karena kehadiran Sehun. Kyungsoo bilang Sehun tidak datang‚ Baekhyun juga mengatakan hal yang sama. Sehun tidak bisa datang karena katanya sedang ada urusan dengan kekasihnya. Jadi aku percaya saja kalau Sehun tidak akan bergabung ke acara liburan ini.

Tapi sekarang Sehun ada di depanku‚ sedang memandangku pula. Lalu sempat kulihat Irene yang sedang mengobrol dengan Minseok tidak jauh dari tempatku berada. Mereka berada di satu jurusan‚ jadi mereka terlihat akrab satu sama lain.

Ah‚ ya Tuhan… Cobaan macam apa lagi yang Kau berikan padaku? Aku sedang berusaha untuk melupakan Sehun. Tapi sekarang Sehun berada di depanku‚ bersama kekasihnya pula. Astaga…

"Kau ikut? Jongin bilang kau ada urusan hari ini." tanya Kyungsoo pada Sehun.

Sehun terlihat mengerutkan kening samar. Ia melirik Jongin‚ dan kemudian berdecak pelan. "Jongin bilang begitu?" tanyanya. Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Lalu untuk apa aku di sini?"

Lantas aku melirik Jongin‚ begitu juga dengan Kyungsoo. Sementara Jongin sendiri berdeham pelan seraya melirik ke arah lain. Aku tidak tahu kenapa Jongin tidak bilang padaku kalau Sehun juga ikut. Padahal Jongin sendiri paham kalau aku pernah menyukai Sehun dan ingin sekali melupakannya sekarang.

Aku menghela napas. Rasanya berat sekali dadaku sekarang ini.

Tanpa ingin berpikir lebih rumit lagi‚ aku merebut tas di pelukan Jongin. Aku tidak mengatakan apa pun saat aku pergi dari sana. Aku memilih untuk masuk ke dalam menyusul Baekhyun‚ siapa tahu dia butuh bantuan dan aku bisa membantunya. Hal ini membuatku kepikiran. Dan aku tidak ingin memikirkannya lebih jauh. Aku butuh istirahat sekarang.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Aku ingin pulang. Sekarang juga.

Malam itu Baekhyun mengadakan pesta _barbeque_. Sudah berlangsung selama satu setengah jam. Dan aku yang bosan melihat mereka yang tertawa‚ jadi ingin pulang seketika.

Aku hanya diam saja di ayunan kecil dekat taman belakang Baekhyun. Sesekali aku memandang teman-teman yang berada tidak jauh dariku‚ yang sedang tertawa-tawa itu‚ dan menghela napas pelan. Dapat kulihat Irene tersenyum dengan manis saat mendapat pujian atau godaan dari teman yang lain. Sementara Sehun sendiri‚ ia asyik memakan daging panggang dan membalas seadanya. Kyungsoo? Ah‚ dia sedang marah karena Jongin. Jadi perempuan bermata bulat itu membiarkan Jongin melamun sendirian ditengah-tengah tawa . Sementara Kyungsoo memilih untuk menyibukkan diri dengan Baekhyun‚ memasak hidangan yang lain.

Tidak berapa lama‚ Baekhyun mendatangiku. Di tangannya ada sepiring _barbeque_ yang uapnya masih mengepul-ngepul. Ia tersenyum saat menghampiriku. Senyumnya menuluariku‚ aku jadi tersenyum setelah Baekhyun berada di depanku.

"Kau tidak apa sendirian? Kyungsoo bilang _mood_ mu sedang buruk."

Aku tersenyum sambil mengangguk. "Tidak apa-apa. Justru aku butuh waktu sendiri untuk membuat _mood_ ku lebih baik."

"Baiklah." Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk kecil. "Aku akan meninggalkanmu sendiri di sini. Tapi makan ini. Kau belum makan dari tadi siang." ujarnya seraya memberikan sepiring daging panggang untukku. Aku menerimanya kemudian.

"Terima kasih." gumamku pelan.

Kemudian Baekhyun meninggalkanku sendiri. Dia kembali bergabung bersama teman yang lain.

Aku menunduk‚ melihat banyak potongan daging di pangkuanku‚ dan menghela napas pelan. Aku lapar. Jadi aku memakan salah satu potongannya dan mengunyah dengan pelan. Sembari memikirkan kenapa aku terlihat begitu menyedihkan di sini. Sendiri‚ beralasan kalau _mood_ ku sedang buruk‚ dan hanya bisa memandangi mereka yang tertawa di sana.

Aku memang menyedihkan‚ serius!

Aku hanya sedang tidak ingin berada dekat dengan lelaki yang kini sedang berbicara itu. Aku hanya tidak ingin melihat lelaki yang sekarang sedang pundaknya dipeluk kekasihnya. Aku juga tidak ingin mendengar suara lelaki yang bahkan sekarang sedang tertawa pelan.

Tuh kan‚ tawanya saja terdengar merdu. Aku jadi sulit untuk melepasnya kalau begini terus…

Aku mendesah keras. Tidak peduli dengan daging panggang yang selalu membuatku lapar‚ aku meletakkannya di ayunan. Aku berdiri dan memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana. Karena vila milik Baekhyun ini dekat dengan pantai‚ jadi aku menuju ke sana untuk menenangkan pikiran.

Suara gulungan ombak menyapa telinga setelah aku keluar. Aku melihat sekitar‚ menarik udara pantai dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Aku melepaskan sepatu‚ membiarkan kakiku menyentuh pasir pantai yang terasa dingin. Kemudian aku melangkah dengan pelan menyusuri bibir pantai. Ombak menyentuh kakiku dengan dingin.

Ah‚ rasanya lebih baik.

Setelah berjalan beberapa langkah‚ aku berhenti. Aku maju untuk kembali merasakan sensasi dinginnya air laut. Aku tersenyum‚ menggerak-gerakkan jemari kakiku ketika air membasahi. Kemudian aku menendangnya. Cipratan air laut membuatku memekik kecil. Aku membungkuk untuk memainkan air laut dengan tangan. Bermain-main seperti anak kecil‚ bermain-main sendiri seperti orang gila lebih tepatnya.

Namun tiba-tiba hidungku terasa geli. Aku jadi harus membersit hidung karenanya. Kemudian setiap napas yang kubuat‚ dadaku terasa sesak sesekali. Aku melunturkan senyum‚ mataku basah seketika. Aku mendongak untuk mencegah air mata ini turun membasahi pipi. Aku tidak boleh menangis hanya karena aku terlihat menyedihkan.

Tapi nyatanya‚ aku menangis. Air mata sialan itu jatuh bergabung bersama air laut. Aku menguatkan diri untuk menegakkan tubuh. Kemudian kutendang pasir beserta air laut itu dengan kesal‚ dan aku berteriak keras.

"Xi Luhan bodoh!"

Dan setelah itu aku menangis deras seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan lolipopnya.

" _Ya_!" aku menendang ombak sehingga cipratannya mengenai tubuhku. "Pergi saja kau‚ bodoh! Jangan terus datang padaku dan membuatku kesal‚ ih!"

"Jangan marahi ombaknya."

Seketika aku menoleh pada sumber suara yang menyahut teriakanku barusan. Seseorang yang sebenarnya sedang aku hindari kini berada di belakangku. Aku mengalihkan pandangan‚ menghapus air mata‚ dan berjalan menjauh. Akan terlihat sangat mengenaskan kalau dia tahu aku sedang menangis.

Aku tidak mengatakan apapun. Dalam hati aku berharap tadi itu hanya halusinasi. Dan jika pun itu nyata‚ aku juga berharap kalau Sehun segera pergi dari sini‚ menyadari bahwa aku butuh waktu untuk sendiri.

Tapi kemudian aku mendengar suaranya. Ia berkata‚ "Mau kemana?"

Ternyata dia benar-benar nyata.

Aku berhenti melangkah. Menguatkan diri‚ aku berbalik. Menatapnya kesal sungguhan kemudian. "Apa aku harus lapor dulu padamu aku harus kemana?" sahutku sebelum mendengus. Kuhentakkan sebelah kaki‚ berbalik lagi‚ dan berjalan lebih cepat untuk menghindari Sehun.

"Sudah ada aku disini."

Aku tetap tidak peduli.

"Tidak ingin memarahiku?"

Aku terkesiap‚ membeku. Kalimat Sehun seolah menohokku dari belakang. Aku sesak napas‚ perutku terlilit tali secara tiba-tiba. Sungguh aku tidak bisa menjawab apapun setelah Sehun berkata seolah aku memang marah padanya. Dan jujur saja‚ aku marah padanya. Tapi aku ini siapanya Sehun? Pacar saja bukan. Baru mengenal selama empat bulan itu iya. Jadi aku tidak berhak marah padanya hanya karena sebuah cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan ini.

Daguku bergetar‚ hidungku kegelian. Aku menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya dengan keras. Begitu aku berbalik hendak membalas kalimatnya‚ aku kembali membeku. Lelaki yang sebenarnya sudah membuatku seperti perempuan tidak tahu malu ini tiba-tiba mengibarkan bendera perang padaku. Barusan Sehun menyampirkan jaketnya di pundakku.

"Dingin." katanya singkat‚ seolah kata itu sudah menggambarkan apa yang ia rasakan di sekitarnya saat ini.

Secara refleks aku menampik tangannya yang masih membenarkan letak jaket. Ia menatapku‚ dan aku tidak berani menatapnya.

"Kau siapa?" ini pertanyaan yang muncul di otakku. Aku tidak mengerti. Lelaki ini menjadi seseorang yang berbeda sekarang. Sehun banyak berbicara padaku‚ tidak lagi bicara lewat bahasa tubuhnya. Meski itu masih sepatah atau dua patah kata‚ tapi tadi itu Sehun benar-benar berbeda! Apalagi barusan Sehun berlaku perhatian padaku dengan menyampirkan jaketnya di bahuku.

Serius! Ini Sehun atau bukan?

Perlahan aku menatapnya‚ bingung ketika ia hanya menatapku sebagai jawaban. "Aku tidak mengenalmu."

Dia mendorong keningku dengan pelan. "Kau amnesia?" ia mengusap poni di dahiku. Aku memundurkan kepala untuk menghindar.

"Aku bertanya serius!" ujarku setengah sengit. Dan lelaki di depanku ini tersenyum lagi.

"Aku Sehun."

Rasanya aku ingin pingsan!

Sehun menjawab dengan tangan yang bersedekap di depan dada‚ terlihat kesal‚ tapi justru bagiku apa yang dilakukan Sehun membuat dadaku berdebar tidak menentu. Ia terlihat manis dengan gestur tubuhnya.

Dan itu mengancamku.

Jadi aku melepas jaketnya dan mendorongnya ke dada Sehun. "Simpan saja." ujarku singkat. Kemudian aku kembali berjalan menyusuri pantai. Tanpa ingin kembali berinteraksi dengan Sehun.

Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Sehun bisa jadi berbeda seperti ini. Terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya‚ ia hanya tersenyum tipis dan menyahut dengan gestur tubuhnya. Sehun terlalu dingin untuk kusentuh. Jadi aku memilih untuk mundur. Dan sekarang‚ ketika aku sudah hampir selesai membangun dinding yang kokoh‚ Sehun melelehkanku dengan sikapnya yang menurutku manis untuk ukuran lelaki dingin macam Sehun. Lelaki itu tersenyum seadanya‚ menunjukkan gestur tubuh yang ingin sekali kulihat lagi‚ juga berbicara banyak. Sehun membuatku jatuh lagi ke lubang yang sama untuk yang kedua kali.

Namun aku bukan perempuan bodoh yang bisa-bisanya berlari kembali menuju Sehun hanya karena sikapnya barusan. Mungkin Sehun berusaha menghiburku karena tahu aku sedang tidak dalam _mood_ yang baik. Mungkin juga Sehun merasa kasihan padaku yang terlihat menyedihkan ini. Tapi Sehun ini bermaksud apa‚ sih‚ sebenarnya? Aku tidak bisa menebaknya dengan yakin.

Karena urusannya jadi kelabu begini‚ jadi aku memilih untuk tidak peduli.

Namun ketika tiba-tiba Sehun menarikku untuk ikut dengannya‚ aku kesal sungguhan. Kesal karena dinding pertahananku goyah‚ juga kesal karena Sehun mengganggu waktu sendiriku.

"Sehun!" seruku. Aku menarik tanganku supaya bisa terbebas dari Sehun namun lelaki itu justru lebih keras menarikku untuk ikut bersamanya. Aku merengek‚ kesal. "Lepaskan aku!"

Sehun tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia masih gigih menarikku. Tapi begitu aku membentak‚ "Aku ingin sendiri!" dan menghempaskan tanganku dengan keras‚ Sehun mulai berhenti‚ menatapku dengan tatapan lain.

"Aku hanya ingin sendiri tapi kenapa kau menggangguku?" kesalku. Aku mendorong dadanya sampai ia mundur beberapa langkah. "Pergi‚ pergi‚ pergi!" dan terus saja kudorong dadanya. Aku tidak membiarkannya menangkap kembali tanganku. Aku menatapnya dengan mata nyalang‚ sungguh marah padanya.

"Lu―"

Aku memekik diantara suara deruan ombak bersamaan dengan aku yang menutup kedua telingaku. "Jangan memanggilku!" bentakku setengah merengek. Aku menunduk‚ tidak ingin memperlihatkan tangisanku padanya. Pundakku naik turun dengan napas tidak teratur. Aku benci menangis di depan orang yang kusayang.

"Pergilah… Biarkan aku sendiri…" rengekku dengan suara bergetar. Aku sedang menahan tangis saat itu.

Aku tidak mendengarnya bersuara. Mungkin Sehun merasa bersalah sampai menyahut pun ia enggan. Sehun hanya kembali menyampirkan jaketnya di bahuku yang bergetar. Aku masih tidak ingin menatapnya‚ jadi aku tidak tahu bagaimana ekspresinya sekarang. Mungkin berwajah datar? Kukira tidak karena Sehun terlihat lebih ekspresif barusan. Tapi apa peduliku? Toh nantinya dia juga akan meninggalkanku sendiri di sini.

Dan‚ ya. Sekarang hanya ada aku sendiri di sini. Bersama angin dingin dari pantai‚ deruan ombak‚ juga tangisanku. Aku menangisi luka yang entah dalamnya sudah berapa ribu kilometer itu. Kujilat luka di hati dalam diam. Perih sekali.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Jaket hitam polos itu kini berada di atas tempat tidurku. Aku memandangnya‚ dan bersedekap. Harus kuapakan benda ini?

Tentu‚ aku harus mengembalikannya. Jadi aku meraihnya‚ dan membawanya keluar dari kamar. Tapi begitu hendak membuka pintu‚ aku mengurungkan niat. Aku akan terlihat seperti penghancur hubungan orang karena membawa jaket seorang lelaki yang sudah mempunyai kekasih. Aku kembali melempar jaket itu ke tempat tidur‚ mendesah keras.

Ah‚ terserahlah. _Masa_ bodoh. Aku berbalik dan keluar dari kamar menuju ruang tengah. Yang kutemui saat itu hanyalah Chanyeol‚ kekasih Baekhyun. Aku tidak melihat siapa pun di sini. Jadi aku bertanya pada lelaki jangkung itu kemudian.

"Yang lain kemana?"

Chanyeol tersentak kecil‚ mungkin terkejut karena mendengar suaraku di belakangnya. "Astaga!" ia mengelus-elus dadanya. "Aku baru ingin mengajakmu untuk bergabung ke pantai." lanjutnya. Chanyeol tersenyum sambil menarikku untuk ikut bersamanya.

Aku menurut saja. Karena kupikir tidak ada yang aneh nantinya.

Begitu sampai di pantai‚ dapat kulihat teman-teman sedang bersenang-senang di sana. Aku berhenti melangkah‚ membiarkan si jangkung Chanyeol itu menghampiri Baekhyun yang tertawa bersama Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Perempuan bermata bulat itu terlihat sumringah‚ berbeda sekali dari beberapa hari yang lalu‚ Kyungsoo sering terlihat manyun dan tidak peduli pada Jongin. Mungkin sekarang mereka sudah baikan. Akhirnya perjuangan Jongin untuk menjelaskan berakhir sudah.

Omong-omong‚ aku tidak tahu apa yang dijelaskan Jongin pada Kyungsoo. Aku juga tidak peduli. Jongin sudah membawaku kemari‚ ke tempat yang ada Sehun nya. Jujur‚ aku marah padanya. Jongin tahu aku sedang ingin melupakan Sehun dan sekarang Jongin termasuk salah satu orang yang membawaku kemari. Tapi sampai sekarang Jongin tidak kunjung memberi alasan padaku. Aku tidak menagih‚ juga tidak ingin tahu alasannya apa. Aku benar-benar tidak peduli.

Aku berjalan ke arah lain‚ memilih untuk kembali melihat-lihat pantai. Waktu terakhir kali aku kemari‚ saat aku menangis karena Sehun yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi orang yang tidak kukenali‚ aku tidak bisa melihat pantai ini dengan jelas. Di sini pantainya indah. Aroma khas asin mampu membuatku tersenyum. Hembusan angin laut‚ juga suara burung yang berterbangan di langit seolah membawaku ke tempat yang damai. Aku senang berada di sini.

Namun begitu manik mataku menangkap sepasang kekasih yang sedang bicara berdua di dermaga tidak jauh dari tempatku berada‚ aku berhenti melangkah. Itu Sehun dan Irene. Mereka terlihat serius saat berbicara. Kulihat Irene bersedekap‚ mendengarkan Sehun yang sepertinya sedang menjelaskan.

Ah‚ apakah terjadi kesalahpahaman diantara mereka?

Aku menarik napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan ketika melangkah mundur dan berbalik. Kupikir percakapan mereka bukan hal yang baik untuk kudengar‚ meski itu tidak sengaja. Jadi aku pergi dari sana sebelum mereka menyadari keberadaanku. Mungkin situasinya akan menjadi runyam kalau ada aku diantara mereka.

Karena aku tahu Irene tidak menyukaiku. Ia sering menatapku dengan kerutan samar di dahi sebelum tersenyum enggan―entah padaku‚ atau pada teman yang lain. Beberapa kali kudapati Irene sedang melirikku tidak nyaman saat aku bersama Chanyeol atau Baekhyun. Aku tidak tahu sebenarnya aku memiliki salah apa pada Irene. Atau mungkin karena aku pernah mencoba untuk mendekati Sehun?

Ah‚ _molla_ …

Siang itu‚ aku menikmati indahnya pantai bersama teman-teman yang lain. Kami bermain sepak bola pantai bersama‚ bola voli pantai bersama‚ dan berakhir lomba lari di sepanjang garis pantai. Ketika kami hendak memulai lomba lari itu‚ Sehun dan Irene bergabung. Mereka datang bersama dengan jari saling bertaut. Aku tidak sanggup melihatnya jadi aku langsung mengalihkan pandangan ke dermaga. Sepertinya pasangan es di kutub itu sudah baikan. Aku sempat melihat Sehun tersenyum saat menggandeng Irene.

Aku memutuskan untuk tidak ikut lomba lari itu karena takut aku akan nekat berlari ke laut dan tenggelam diseret ombak. Ah‚ konyol sekali.

Ada Chanyeol‚ Sehun‚ dan Jongin yang bertumpu di belakang sebuah garis yang baru saja digambar Baekhyun. Setelah itu perempuan bermata sipit itu memberi aba-aba. Ketika Baekhyun mengatakan‚ "Ya!" dengan keras‚ ketiga lelaki itu berlari sekencang-kencangnya melawan angin.

Aku berusaha untuk tidak memperhatikan Sehun saat lelaki itu berlari menjauh dan berbalik untuk kembali melewati garis tadi. Aku berusaha untuk tidak melihatnya. Aku memejamkan mata dan berdiri di belakang Minseok yang sedang menyoraki ketiga temannya memberi semangat. Begini lebih baik.

Sementara itu‚ di belakang garis yang sama‚ sudah bersiap Baekhyun‚ Irene‚ dan Kyungsoo. Mereka yang akan berlari setelah pasangan mereka melewati garis. Setelah ketiga lelaki itu melewati garis hampir bersamaan‚ mereka yang sudah bersiap dengan segera berlari melawan angin kencang.

Nah‚ yang ini aku berani menyoraki untuk memberi semangat. Berulang kali aku meneriakkan‚ "Ayo‚ Kyungsoo! Lebih cepat!" dengan semangat.

Tetapi baru saja aku menutup bibir‚ tiba-tiba Irene terjatuh. Entah ia tersandung kakinya sendiri atau tersandung pasir. Yang pasti ia jatuh terjerembab dan itu membuat Sehun dengan cepat berlari ke arahnya. Perlombaan berhenti sejenak. Semua orang berlari dengan khawatir menuju Irene yang kini berada di rengkuhan Sehun. Aku juga berlari kecil menghampirinya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Irene‚ kau baik-baik saja?"

"Apakah ada yang sakit?"

Rentetan pertanyaan dari teman-teman sama sekali tidak Irene jawab. Perempuan itu menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan sambil menggeleng di dada Sehun. Aku sempat melihat ada luka gores dan darah di lututnya. Aku meringis ngeri. Lalu aku pun tidak sengaja melihat tangan Sehun ditepis Irene ketika lelaki itu hendak memeluknya.

Semuanya tercenung. Apakah aku dan yang lain salah lihat?

Baekhyun tiba-tiba berdeham pelan. Perempuan itu yang akhirnya membawa Irene untuk beristirahat di tepi. Aku memandangi mereka yang pergi mengiringi Irene. Kulihat Sehun sedang menjambak sejumput rambutnya‚ lalu kulihat Jongin merangkulnya dan menepuk pundaknya dua kali.

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Aku masih asyik memainkan jemari kaki yang terendam pasir dan tersapu ombak pantai ketika tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo memanggil namaku.

"Luhan!" Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya padaku. "Sudah sore! Ayo kembali!"

"Iya!" sahutku kencang. Aku menarik kaki dari pasir‚ membersihkannya dengan ombak‚ lalu berlari menyusul Kyungsoo yang bersama Jongin setelah aku menyabet sepatu dengan cepat.

Aku baru ingin memanggil Kyungsoo ketika tiba-tiba saja Sehun berlari mendahuluiku‚ hampir menyenggol pundakku. Aku berhenti melangkah karena terkejut akan pergerakan Sehun‚ lalu memperhatikan setiap langkah yang ia buat. Lelaki itu mencoba untuk mendapat perhatian Irene yang berjalan pelan dan terpincang di depanku. Sehun menarik pergelangan tangan Irene sehingga perempuan itu bisa menatapnya.

Aku mengalihkan pandangan‚ mencoba untuk pergi dari sana namun aku serasa dipaku bayanganku sendiri.

"Aku sudah menjelaskan dan kau bilang kau mengerti." itu suara Sehun. Ia terdengar jengah dari sini.

Irene tidak kunjung menjawab. Ketika kulirik‚ Irene sedang melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Sehun dan kembali berjalan sendiri dengan kaki senjang.

"Irene‚" Sehun memanggil lagi‚ ia menyusul Irene. Dan aku kembali mengalihkan pandangan karena lagi-lagi‚ aku tidak bisa pergi dari sana dengan segera. "Kau ha―"

"Iya‚ aku mengerti." sela Irene halus. Aku kembali meliriknya. Irene sedang tersenyum. "Gendong aku sampai di kamar. Kakiku sakit."

Kali ini aku benar-benar memperhatikan. Kulihat Sehun berjongkok di depan Irene dan Irene yang memeluk leher Sehun dari belakang. Sehun menggendongnya di punggung. Irene terlihat kecil sekali di punggung Sehun. Setelah itu‚ Sehun mulai berjalan‚ aku juga berjalan. Seolah aku hanya mengikutinya seorang.

Memang dadaku bergemuruh nyeri. Sakit sekali di sana. Tapi rasanya aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diri. Seperti ada tali tak kasat mata yang terhubung diantara aku dan Sehun. Jadi aku terus mengekorinya. Terhipnotis.

"Astaga‚ Xi Luhan!"

Aku berhenti melangkah‚ tersadar. Ketika aku mengerjap dan melihat Kyungsoo sedang berkacak pinggang jauh di depan sana‚ aku segera berlari. Tidak kupedulikan Sehun yang menoleh ke arahku‚ juga Irene yang menatapku dengan pandangan aneh. Pun tidak kupedulikan bisikan‚ "Aku menyayangimu‚ Sehun‚" yang kudengar saat aku melewati pasangan itu. Aku tetap berlari dengan menahan rasa sakit karena dentuman keras di dada.

 _Ya… Irene menyayangimu‚ Sehun. Jadi jangan sampai membuatnya tersakiti…_

Aku tidak peduli. Berlari adalah opsi yang cocok untuk meredam rasa sakit yang mendera dadaku sekarang ini.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Hanya ada sebuah tas dan koper biru di atas tempat tidurku saat ini. Ketika aku melirik lemari yang terbuka tidak jauh dari tempatku berada‚ masih ada jaket hitam milik Sehun yang terlipat rapi dan syal kelabu yang menggantung di gantungan pakaian. Aku menghela napas melihat kedua benda itu. Menghampiri lemari itu‚ aku juga berpikir. Manakah yang harus kubawa pulang?

Ya‚ aku harus memilih salah satu diantara dua benda itu untuk dibawa pulang supaya aku bisa melupakan Sehun dengan mudah.

Aku kembali menghela napas‚ menjernihkan pikiran. Pada akhirnya aku memilih untuk membawa jaket milik Sehun. Bukannya ingin menyimpannya‚ aku hanya ingin mengembalikannya. Sementara itu‚ aku akan membiarkan syal kelabu itu tersimpan di vila milik Baekhyun. Kemungkinan besar aku tidak akan kemari lagi. Jadi aku bisa melupakan syal yang awalnya kuniatkan sebagai hadiah untuk Sehun yang tepatnya hari ini.

Aku menghela napas pelan. Syal itu tidak akan kuberikan untuk Sehun sebagai hadiah ulang tahun‚ syal itu akan kutinggal di sini‚ dan aku akan mengembalikan jaket hitam ini ke pemiliknya supaya aku bisa cepat-cepat melupakan Sehun dengan mudah.

Selesai berkemas‚ aku keluar dari kamar. Ada Kyungsoo‚ Baekhyun‚ dan Minseok yang sudah berkumpul di ruang tengah. Riuh sekali di sana. Jadi aku mengulas senyum lebar dan menghampiri mereka. Kusapa mereka dan tawa serta balasan sapaan mereka semakin terdengar riuh.

"Ah‚ aku baru mendengar suara ceriamu‚ Luhan." ujar Minseok seraya menepuk-nepuk pundakku. Ia tersenyum lebar. "Seharusnya _mood_ mu dalam keadaan baik kalau liburan seperti ini. Jangan bersikap diam lagi‚ oke?"

"Baiklah‚ baiklah." Aku tersenyum seraya mencubit kedua pipi Minseok yang tembam dengan gemas. "Aku akan terus tersenyum hari ini dan seterusnya."

"Bagus!" Baekhyun menyahut. Ia mengacak rambutku iseng yang diikuti pula oleh Kyungsoo. "Kau tidak akan membuat kami khawatir lagi."

"Sudah‚ sudah." Aku menepis tangan-tangan menyebalkan mereka lalu merapikan rambutku yang berantakan. "Maaf kalau aku sudah membuat kalian khawatir." ujarku menunduk.

"Tidak apa-apa‚ aku mengerti." balas Kyungsoo. Ia tersenyum menenangkan. "Sekarang kita harus bersenang-senang untuk mengganti harimu‚ Luhan."

Aku mengangguk setuju. Kemudian aku mengikuti kemana perginya ketiga teman perempuanku ini.

 _Girl's day out_! Aku senang sekali. Memang bukan _mall_ tempat yang kami tuju. Kami hanya pergi ke tempat-tempat terdekat. Tempat dimana banyak penjual makanan yang enak-enak. Meski begitu‚ kami melakukan hal-hal yang menyenangkan. Setiap kami mencoba banyak makanan‚ kami tertawa. Bahkan Minseok sampai tersedak _hotteok_ yang panas. Aku terpingkal‚ tidak bisa berhenti tertawa karena wajahnya yang merah padam.

Dan kami berakhir berjalan-jalan di tepi pantai dekat vila Baekhyun. Kami berbicara banyak hal. Tentang hal-hal yang menyenangkan‚ sampai yang menyedihkan. Berawal dari curahan hati‚ berakhir menjadi buka-bukaan soal perasaan. Dan kemudian akulah sasarannya.

"Tidak‚ aku tidak menyukainya." aku mengelak ketika Minseok menuduhku menyukai Sehun. Aku mengibaskan kedua tangan di udara‚ lalu memberi isyarat pada Kyungsoo untuk membantuku.

Minseok beralih pada Kyungsoo. "Kau pasti tahu sesuatu‚" ujarnya selidik. Ia menyipitkan mata pada Kyungsoo yang pura-pura tidak tahu dengan kalimat itu. Minseok kembali beralih padaku. "Mengaku saja‚ tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah sering melihat Luhan memunggungi Sehun‚ _kok_."

"Sungguh‚ aku tidak menyukainya." aku kembali mengelak‚ benar-benar tidak ingin Minseok tahu tentang perasaanku pada Sehun.

Masalahnya‚ Minseok ini temannya Irene. Kalau Minseok memberitahu Irene kalau aku menyukai Sehun‚ riwayatku pasti bakal berakhir. Meski aku tahu kalau Minseok tidak akan melakukan hal itu. Minseok bukan perempuan bermulut besar. Tapi tetap saja aku khawatir. Tidak‚ aku tidak akan mengaku.

"Berhentilah membahas tentang Sehun." ujar Kyungsoo kalem. Ia menerawang jauh dan kembali berkata‚ "Kita sudah memberi ruangan pada Sehun untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Irene. Sudahlah‚ jangan buat Sehun tersedak kata-katanya ketika menjelaskan karena kita membicarakannya."

Aku berdeham pelan. Jadi ini alasannya kenapa Irene tidak boleh diajak bergabung oleh Kyungsoo. Ternyata supaya Irene bisa mendengarkan penjelasan Sehun tentang masalah mereka yang tidak kuketahui. Aku paham. Mungkin Kyungsoo juga tidak ingin aku merasa sakit hati karena keluar bersama Irene.

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan masalah mereka." lanjut Kyungsoo. Ia mendesah keras. "Sehun tidak pernah bercerita padaku soal Irene. Sialan anak itu." gerutunya seraya menendang pasir.

"Irene hanya salah paham." sahut Baekhyun. "Aku tidak sengaja mendengar mereka berbicara beberapa waktu lalu. Irene bilang ia kecewa pada Sehun."

"Kapan?" tanya Minseok. Ia seperti mengingat-ingat. "Hari kedua kita kemari?"

Baekhyun juga mengingat-ingat. "Sepertinya begitu." ia mengangguk kecil.

Seketika Minseok menghalangi jalan kami‚ kami berhenti melangkah. Kemudian Minseok menatapku dengan picingan tajam. Aku menatapnya tidak mengerti‚ memundurkan kepala. Tatapan Minseok padaku membuat Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun juga menatap padaku. Aku menelan ludah ketika sadar pada situasi ini.

"Karena Irene melihat Sehun bersama Luhan waktu itu." Minseok menunjukku‚ terlihat marah. Aku langsung terdiam tidak tahu harus membalas apa karenanya. "Aku tidak pernah melihat Irene menangis malam itu. Ketika kutanya‚ Irene menjawab bahwa Sehun bersamamu‚ Luhan. Irene melihat Sehun memberimu jaket yang pernah Irene berikan sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya tahun lalu. Kupikir Irene hanya salah lihat. Aku yakin kau bukan perempuan yang menerima jaket dari lelaki yang sudah mempunyai kekasih. Ku―"

"Bukan itu masalahnya‚ bodoh!" seru Baekhyun melerai. Ia terlihat marah juga. Ia menatap Minseok‚ lalu menghela napas berat. "Bukan itu masalahnya‚ Minseok." kali ini ia melembut. "Masalah Sehun dan Irene kali ini bukan itu."

Minseok menurunkan bahunya. "Maaf‚" ujarnya pelan. Ia melirikku yang terdiam karenanya. "Aku sudah salah paham."

Aku tersenyum getir. "Tidak apa-apa." balasku. Namun di hati aku juga sudah menangisi diriku sendiri.

Minseok yang notabene nya hanya sebagai temannya Irene saja kesal sungguhan karena hubungan Irene dan Sehun ada masalah. Itu pun karena aku. Lalu bagaimana perasaan Irene? Aku sebagai seorang perempuan sama seperti Irene seharusnya mengerti. Seharusnya aku mundur dari dulu saja. Seharusnya aku tidak menaruh hati pada Sehun. Dan seharusnya pula‚ aku tidak mengenal Sehun‚ dan tidak bertemu dengannya empat bulan yang lalu.

Seharusnya begitu. _Seharusnya…_

"Sudahlah. Jangan bahas mereka lagi. Ayo kembali. Aku benar-benar lelah." kata Kyungsoo mencairkan suasana.

Aku mulai yakin kalau salah satu diantara teman-temanku ini tahu tentang masalah Sehun dan Irene. Mungkin Baekhyun tahu‚ atau Kyungsoo yang lebih tahu. Meski sebenarnya aku tidak ingin tahu‚ pada akhirnya aku juga penasaran. Aku berjalan pelan dibelakang mereka. Menebak-nebak masalah Sehun dan Irene.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Begitu sampai di vila‚ aku melihat Sehun sudah berkemas terlebih dahulu. Lelaki itu mengangkat dan meletakkan tas beserta koper di bagasi mobilnya. Ia tidak melihatku saat itu. Jadi aku memilih untuk masuk ke dalam vila dan mengambil jaket miliknya untuk kukembalikan.

Aku kembali berjalan cepat menuju halaman setelah mengambil jaket milik Sehun. Namun sosok Irene yang berdiri di depanku‚ dan menatapku dengan tatapan dinginnya‚ membuatku membeku. Aku berhenti melangkah dan dengan cepat menyembunyikan jaket milik Sehun itu di balik tubuhku. Irene masih menatapku datar. Aku berdeham pelan untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Kau pulang sekarang?" tanyaku canggung. Aku meringis kecil karena Irene tidak kunjung menjawab‚ melainkan bersedekap dan menatapku remeh.

Aku kembali berdeham. Rasanya aku ingin menangis.

"Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan jaketnya Sehun." jelasku canggung

"Kenapa kau menerimanya?" tanya Irene datar.

Aku mengerjap tidak mengerti. "Maksudnya?"

"Simpan saja jaketnya Sehun. Dia sudah memberikannya padamu." Irene menyahut lain. Ia terlihat berdecih pelan sebelum akhirnya pergi keluar. Mungkin untuk menyusul Sehun.

Sementara itu‚ aku terdiam di tempat. Jaket yang kusembunyikan di belakang tubuhku‚ kini menggantung di sisi tubuhku. Aku menatap kosong ke depan setelah Irene pergi begitu saja. Sialan‚ perempuan itu membuatku terlihat seperti seorang penghancur hubungan orang.

Ah‚ memang benar begitu.

Rasanya Irene mendorongku dengan keras hingga aku jatuh ke dalam lubang yang dalam. Begitu sampai di dasarnya‚ aku tidak bisa bernapas. Dentuman keras itu membuat dadaku sesak. Aku kesulitan untuk meraup oksigen. Aku jadi lemas‚ dan jatuh berjongkok di sana.

Sepertinya memang aku yang membuat hubungan Irene dan Sehun bermasalah. Aku memaki diri sendiri dalam hati. _Dasar bodoh‚ dasar tidak tahu malu‚ dasar kurang ajar!_

Iya‚ itu memang aku. Aku yang salah karena sudah menyukai Sehun. Aku yang salah karena menangisi perasaanku pada Sehun. Aku yang salah sudah mengukir nama Sehun di hatiku. Semuanya jadi serba salah karena perasaan yang tidak terbalas ini. Aku jadi berpikir. Betapa bodohnya aku selama ini.

 _Bodoh. Bodoh sekali._

Tiba-tiba‚ kudengar suara deru mobil. Itu membuat lamunanku buyar. Aku mengangkat wajah‚ melihat ke arah jendela besar di depanku. Di sana terlihat mobil berwarna hitam milik Sehun berjalan pelan meninggalkan halaman dan akhirnya menghilang karena jarak.

Aku memeluk lutut‚ menyembunyikan air mata yang tiba-tiba meleleh entah karena apa. Entah karena Sehun dan Irene terlihat baik-baik saja―mungkin masalah mereka sudah selesai― dan melihat mereka pulang bersama‚ atau karena aku sendiri yang terlihat mengenaskan―sudah menyukai seseorang yang sudah punya kekasih‚ juga sudah hampir menghancurkan hubungan orang yang kusuka.

Nah‚ aku benar-benar tolol.

"Luhan?"

Suara Kyungsoo membuatku beralih. Aku mendongak‚ lalu melihat Kyungsoo yang sudah berdiri di dekat pintu dengan pandangan sendu.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

"Kau mau kemana?"

Setelah beberapa jam yang lalu Sehun pulang dengan Irene‚ giliran aku yang sebentar lagi melangkahkan kaki dari vila ini. Aku sudah menyeret koperku untuk keluar dari kamar sampai tiba-tiba Kyungsoo membuka pintu‚ dan bertanya demikian padaku dengan pandangan terkejut.

Aku hanya tersenyum sebagai jawaban. Sebenarnya enggan menjawab pertanyaan itu. Tapi ketika Kyungsoo mendekatiku sembari bertanya‚ "Kau mau pulang sekarang? 'Kan kau berangkat kesini bersamaku. Kenapa tidak ikut pulang bersama besok saja?" aku jadi harus menjelaskan kenapa aku harus pulang hari ini.

"Mereka bilang aku harus kembali ke Cina. Masa pertukaran pelajarku sudah habis." jelasku.

Kyungsoo melihat kembali koperku dan menghela napas. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku?" tanyanya pelan.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin membuatmu memikirkanku." jawabku jenaka. Kyungsoo melirikku kesal. Ia mencubit perutku sehingga aku mengaduh pelan‚ lalu memelukku. "Maaf baru memberitahumu sekarang."

"Kapan kau berangkat?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi setelah ia melepaskan pelukannya padaku.

"Dua jam lagi."

Kyungsoo terlihat menaikkan kedua ujung alisnya‚ menunduk sedikit‚ dan membersit hidung dengan pelan. Ia tidak berkata apa-apa padaku. Mungkin Kyungsoo bingung harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada teman sekamarnya selama setahun ini.

"Kau sudah pamit pada yang lain?" tanyanya. Kupikir disaat-saat seperti ini Kyungsoo lebih banyak bertanya ketimbang mengomel seperti biasa.

"Belum." jawabku. Aku tersenyum saat ia melihatku. "Aku akan menemui mereka dan pamit. Kurasa taksiku akan datang lima belas menit lagi."

"Pada Sehun?"

Pertanyaan ini membuatku melunturkan senyum. Aku melipat bibir‚ menggigit bibir atas sekilas‚ dan menghela napas pelan. "Kupikir akan lebih baik kalau Sehun tidak tahu aku pulang. Jangan beri tahu padanya meski dia bertanya dimana keberadaanku‚ ya. Aku juga tidak yakin dia akan bertanya dimana aku."

Kyungsoo tidak merespon dengan gelengan atau anggukan. Perempuan bermata bulat itu hanya diam. Jadi aku melanjutkan‚ "Karena aku tidak bisa menjelaskan hal ini padamu sebelumnya‚ aku belum sempat membereskan barang-barangku. Barang-barangku di rumahmu mungkin akan diambil alih oleh orang lain. Lusa depan rumahmu sudah luas tanpa aku."

Kyungsoo tidak lagi menyahut. Ia hanya meraih koper dari tanganku dan membawanya keluar dari kamar. Aku memandang punggungnya‚ meraih tas selempangku‚ lalu keluar dari kamar. Kulihat teman-teman yang lain berhenti dari aktivitasnya saat tanpa sengaja melihatku dan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun menghampiri‚ lalu sisanya hanya duduk diam di sofa.

"Kau mau kemana‚ Luhan?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Masa pertukaran pelajarku habis‚ Baekhyun. Jadi aku harus kembali ke Cina."

Dan kemudian terdengar suara bisik-bisik dari teman-teman di sofa. Tidak berapa lama‚ mereka menghampiriku‚ mempertanyakan hal serupa‚ dan kemudian kujawab dengan senyum. Awalnya tidak ada yang bicara setelah aku berkata‚ "Mungkin aku tidak akan kemari lagi." pada mereka. Namun begitu Minseok mendekatiku dan memelukku‚ semuanya jadi menangis―kecuali Jongin dan Chanyeol yang hanya menepuk-nepuk pundak serta puncak kepalaku.

"Sudahlah‚ kalian ini kenapa‚ sih? Aku tidak pergi jauh‚ ya ampun…" ujarku seraya tertawa geli. Aku melepaskan pelukan Minseok lalu mencubit kedua pipinya. "Kau masih bisa bertemu denganku di media sosial‚ oke?"

Minseok mengangguk tidak rela. Aku tersenyum lebar melihatnya. Setelah itu kulihat sebuah taksi datang dan berhenti tepat di depan halaman vila Baekhyun. Aku beralih pada Kyungsoo yang sedang menunduk dan menghapus sisa air mata di ujung matanya. Aku tersenyum dan kupanggil namanya.

"Aku titip‚ ya." ujarku pada Kyungsoo. Kuberikan jaket hitam milik Sehun itu padanya. Kyungsoo menatapku tidak mengerti yang kemudian kujawab dengan kalimat‚ "Aku tidak sempat mengembalikannya pada Sehun tadi sore. Jadi aku titip padamu. Kembalikan‚ ya…"

Kyungsoo mengangguk lagi. Ia memberiku koper yang sedari tadi masih di tangannya kemudian. Aku pamit lagi pada mereka‚ berjanji untuk meluangkan waktu agar bisa berkomunikasi dengan mereka‚ lalu setelah itu aku pergi‚ meski dengan langkah berat karena tidak rela. Meninggalkan lambaian tangan teman-temanku‚ meninggalkan semuanya.

Ya‚ semuanya. Termasuk rasa sukaku pada Sehun. Aku akan meninggalkannya di sini‚ dan tidak akan aku bawa ke Cina.

Aku ingin melupakan. Cukup sudah cerita tentang kasih yang tidak pernah sampai ini. Aku merelakan Sehun bahagia bersama Irene. Tidak apa-apa. Kelak aku akan menemukan yang lebih baik dari Sehun‚ juga aku akan bahagia dengan cintaku yang baru.

Semoga… Semoga apa yang kudoakan setiap malam dikabulkan Tuhan. Supaya Sehun bahagia‚ supaya aku juga bahagia. Semoga apa yang selalu kunanti tidak akan pernah membuatku menanti hal-hal yang tidak pasti. Agar aku tidak tersakiti hanya karena menunggu kasih yang tidak terbalas‚ cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan ini.

Aku memejamkan mata sebelum aku melangkah lebih jauh. Keputusanku sudah bulat‚ aku ingin melupakan. Jadi setelah aku menguatkan diri sendiri‚ aku melangkah dengan percaya diri memasuki bandara.

 _Selamat tinggal‚ Korea…_

 _Selamat tinggal‚ cintaku…_

* * *

 **…**

 **Finish!**

* * *

6‚ 3k words‚ yeah! Berasa nyelesaiin fanfic 2 chapter wkwk.

Oke‚ aku bakal jamin kalau ini ngga kerasa angst nya. Pun jamin 100% kalian ngga nangis baca chapter ini. Jujur kemaren aku kaget kalian bisa nangis sama baper setelah baca chapter awal. Perasaan aku nulisnya kaga pake perasaan :')

Tapi aku nyesek setelah ngetik bagian dimana Luhan ngusir Sehun di pantai itu. Aku ngerasa jadi Luhan nya dan aku benci Sehun ngelakuin itu. :')

Ah‚ sudahlah. Fanfic angst macam apa ini T-T

Aku cuma mo bilang‚ terima kasih banyak sudah baca fanfic receh ini.

Oiya. Jangan lupa nunggu project fanfic angst dari author lain yaa…Minggu ini sih jadwalnya si **BeibiEXOl** sama **ramyoon**. Tungguin yaaa :))

Jangan lupa _review_! :)

 **Ps.** Happy Birthday EXO! Udah lima tahun aja kalian berjuang buat kami :') Memang banyak sepak terjang kalian dalam meniti karir. Tapi untuk kedepannya‚ semoga semakin sukses dan berjaya yaa… Meski mungkin aku udah banyak selingkuhnya‚ tolong ampuni aku mas Suho :'))))) Walaupun begitu‚ aku masih inget siapa yang ngebuat aku benar-benar cinta sama dunia K-Pop. Kalian‚ EXO‚ kalian cinta pertamaku‚ dan selamanya juga akan begitu :)


	3. Kutemukan Kau di Sudut Hatiku

Angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi‚ dan kulihat helaian rambutnya tertiup angin dengan ringan. Kakinya terketuk-ketuk di lantai lapangan tenis‚ memainkan raketnya sembari menunggu temannya yang sedang berbicara denganku.

Aku belum pernah melihatnya‚ juga tidak pernah mendengar namanya disebut perempuan yang kini berada di depanku―yang sedang membicarakan tugas dari dosen yang malas sekali kukerjakan. Jadi selama perempuan bermata bulat ini bicara padaku‚ mataku salah fokus pada perempuan lain yang berdiri tanpa kerjaan tidak jauh dari tempatku berada.

"Itu Luhan." Kyungsoo‚ nama perempuan bermata bulat ini‚ berkata seolah mengerti dengan apa yang ada di pikiranku. Aku menatapnya‚ menaikkan kedua alis sebagai tanggapan. "Mau kukenalkan?"

Aku mendengus geli‚ tidak menjawab tawaran itu. Namun Kyungsoo sudah terlebih dahulu memanggil perempuan bernama Luhan itu sehingga Luhan dengan langkah kecilnya menghampiri kami berdua.

Luhan hanya menatapku lamat-lamat‚ yang kemudian terukirlah senyum manisnya setelah ia mengucapkan‚ "Salam kenal‚" dengan suara yang lembut.

Yah‚ meski Luhan punya sifat periang yang sejujurnya itu cukup menggangguku‚ tapi setidaknya suara lembutnya mampu membuatku ikut merasakan angin sepoi di musim gugur.

 _She is such a 'little' thing._

Pagi itu‚ seperti biasa‚ aku berada di perpustakaan. Dosen hari ini membuatku malas masuk ke kelas. Biar saja‚ sekali-kali membolos mata kuliahnya yang membuatku menguap berkali-kali mungkin bukan masalah yang besar. Lagipula di perpustakaan aku juga belajar‚ meski pada akhirnya tertidur.

Sembari mencari-cari buku untuk kubaca‚ tanpa sengaja aku melihatnya lagi di sini. Kali ini dia sedang duduk sendiri‚ memainkan ponsel‚ namun buku yang terbuka didepannya sama sekali tidak ia acuhkan. Matanya hanya fokus pada layar ponsel dengan senyum kecil di wajah. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa dengan reaksiku setelah melihatnya duduk tidak jauh dari bangku yang biasa kujadikan tempat tertidur di perpustakaan. Tapi aku tersenyum melihatnya.

Perempuan itu‚ Luhan namanya‚ punya senyum yang menular. Dan lagi-lagi dia membuatku tidak fokus.

Selama aku berusaha mengumpulkan konsentrasi untuk memahami isi buku yang sedang kubaca‚ perhatianku secara otomatis selalu tertuju pada Luhan. Sesekali aku melirik Luhan yang kini sudah mulai kembali dengan buku bacaan dan mencatat beberapa hal di buku tulis. Aku mengerang pelan‚ lalu menghembuskan napas kesal. Apa yang kulakukan membuatku frustasi sendiri. Sebab Luhan terlihat mengagumkan ketika ia diam dan serius membaca bukunya. Aku harus menenggelamkan kepalaku pada lipatan tangan supaya mataku ini tidak bisa kembali memperhatikan Luhan.

Namun kemudian kurasakan ketukan ringan dari ujung pulpen pada pundakku. Secara refleks aku mendongak. Luhan lah yang menjadi pelaku dari terketuknya pulpen di pundakku. Aku hanya menatapnya‚ melihat senyumnya yang manis.

"Hai‚ Sehun." sapanya riang. Aku mengerjap melihatnya yang dengan santainya duduk di seberangku. Beberapa buku yang ada dipelukannya pun diletakkan di meja. "Aku punya sesuatu untukmu."

Aku menaikkan sebelah alis‚ bertanya-tanya kenapa Luhan dengan senyum sumringahnya tiba-tiba datang padaku. Luhan menaruh sebuah kotak susu di hadapanku kemudian. Aku kembali menatapnya‚ kali ini tanpa ekspresi. Mungkin itu yang membuat Luhan mengubah senyum sumringahnya menjadi senyum canggung setelah ia mengetahui reaksiku.

"Itu untukmu‚" kemudian ia terkekeh hambar. "Maunya susu itu kuberikan pada Kyungsoo. Tapi dia tidak suka susu. Jadi aku berikan saja susu itu padamu‚ daripada aku kekenyangan minum dua susu." Luhan menjelaskan tanpa kuminta.

Aku hanya mengulas senyum simetris mendengar alasannya. Luhan menjelaskan dengan kaku‚ mungkin dia gugup‚ atau mungkin dia juga merasa canggung karena reaksiku padanya. Aku mengangguk sekali‚ "Terima kasih‚" ujarku seraya menerima kotak susu itu‚ dan membiarkannya pergi dengan canggung.

Setelah hari itu‚ Luhan jadi lebih sering menemuiku untuk memberikan susu dalam kotak itu. Luhan selalu datang pukul sebelas siang. Aku menghafal jadwalnya dan juga menghafal berbagai alasannya padaku. Terkadang alasannya tidak masuk diakal‚ atau malah membuatku menahan tawa. Luhan lucu. Dan itu cukup membuatku terguncang barang sejenak. Jadi aku memilih untuk diam tidak menanggapi dengan serius.

Hanya saja aku tidak akan membiarkan siapa pun merebut posisi Irene di hatiku. Perempuan yang sudah menjadi kekasihku itulah yang seharusnya menguasi seluk-beluk hatiku.

Kubiarkan Luhan datang padaku dengan sekotak susu. Pun kubiarkan Luhan pergi dengan canggung setelah memberikan kotak susu itu untukku. Selalu seperti itu. Tidak pernah berubah. Tetapi Luhan sepertinya tidak keberatan dengan reaksiku. Perempuan itu masih tetap menyunggingkan senyum bahkan ketika aku hanya menatapnya dengan datar.

Wah‚ perempuan ini. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Luhan bisa betah saja tersenyum pada orang sedingin aku.

Memang dia perempuan yang penuh akan 'sesuatu'.

Hingga pada suatu malam‚ tanpa sengaja aku melihat sosok lemahnya Luhan. Perempuan itu berada di pantai sendirian setelah memisahkan diri dari teman-teman yang sedang bersenang-senang di vila Baekhyun. Luhan menyusuri bibir pantai‚ bermain-main dengan air laut yang menghempas kakinya sehingga ia tertawa senang karena ulahnya sendiri.

Tawanya terdengar halus. Rasanya nyaman mendengar suara tawa itu.

Namun kemudian tawa itu berubah menjadi pekikan kesal. Kulihat Luhan menendang ombak dan berteriak-teriak macam orang sinting. Sempat kulihat bahunya naik-turun dari tempatku berdiri‚ tepat di belakangnya.

Entah mengapa‚ aku merasa sesuatu dalam diriku memberontak tidak jelas. Aku melangkah mendekat tanpa bisa kukendalikan. Aku menyahut perkataannya tanpa bisa kucegah. Lalu aku melihat Luhan menangis dan segera menghapus air matanya. Dari sanalah cubitan kuat mulai kurasakan setiap aku melihat Luhan‚ entah itu saat Luhan tersenyum atau pun menangis.

Tidak ada lagi rasa biasa saja saat aku melihatnya. Serius! Ini rasa aneh yang membuatku penasaran. Rasa yang menghantuiku‚ rasa yang membuatku terbunuh akan rasa yang lain.

Dengan rasa bernama rindu… Luhan membuatku kalah seketika. Dia memang 'sesuatu' yang hebat.

* * *

 **…**

 **Bonus Chapter**

" **Kutemukan Kau di Sudut Hatiku"**

 **Sehun's Side Story**

 **…**

* * *

 _I don't wanna miss you like this. Come back… Be here…_

 _ **Taylor Swift – Come Back… Be Here**_

 **…**

* * *

 **Author POV**

Hanya ada keheningan di dalam mobil. Saat itu‚ Sehun memilih untuk diam. Setelah meninggalkan vila Baekhyun rasanya perasaannya ada yang tidak beres. Entah itu apa‚ Sehun sama sekali tidak paham. Akhir-akhir ini perasaannya mengatakan hal lain saat ia yakin akan suatu hal. Dan jujur saja‚ itu membuatnya terganggu.

"Aku menyuruhnya untuk menyimpan saja jaketmu sendirian." suara Irene terdengar memecehkan keheningan diantara mereka. Sehun hanya berdengung kecil sebagai tanggapan. "Kupikir itu yang terbaik supaya kalian tidak akan bertemu." nada suaranya terdengar lebih rendah dari yang sebelumnya.

Sehun melirik Irene. Perempuan yang memiliki binar mata menyenangkan itu kini sedang memandangi pemandangan luar sendirian. Sehun menghela napas lelah. Ternyata pertengkaran mereka kemarin-kemarin belum menyelesaikan apa pun. Sehun memelankan laju mobil‚ lalu menghentikannya di pinggir jalan. Beberapa kendaraan lewat begitu saja.

"Untuk apa?" Sehun bertanya. "Kau meminta demikian justru membuatnya terlihat menyedihkan."

"Memang dia menyedihkan." sahut Irene acuh tak acuh. Ia menggidikkan bahu‚ beralih pada Sehun‚ lalu tersenyum masam. "Luhan sudah hampir menghancurkan hubungan kita. Dan aku tidak ingin itu terulang lagi."

Sehun tidak bisa menanggapi. Irene mengatakan kalimat yang membuatnya tertohok. Mencintai perempuan ini sama saja menelan ribuan duri. Astaga‚ kerongkongannya saja rasanya sudah serak. Sehun menelan ludah‚ melengoskan kepala‚ dan kembali melajukan mobil. Pikirannya berkecamuk.

Tentang Luhan‚ tentu. Memikirkan perempuan itu sekarang mengingatkannya pada suatu momen.

Di malam pertama mereka berada di vila Baekhyun‚ Sehun tanpa sengaja melihat Luhan menyendiri di ayunan. Luhan banyak melamun‚ mendengus-dengus‚ lalu memakan potongan daging panggang yang diberikan Baekhyun tanpa minat. Sehun bukannya memperhatikan‚ bukan. Tapi perempuan itu akhir-akhir ini menarik perhatiannya. Entah mulai sejak kapan Sehun sering memperhatikan Luhan‚ Sehun tidak ingat itu kapan. Dan sikapnya ini memunculkan tanda tanya bagi dirinya sendiri. Ia harus mencari tahu.

Luhan bermain-main di pantai saat Sehun mengetahui perempuan itu tidak lagi menyendiri di ayunan. Dalam diamnya‚ Sehun masih memperhatikan dari belakang. Luhan memainkan kaki serta tangannya di bibir pantai‚ tertawa dan memekik sendiri akibat ulahnya. Melihat tingkah Luhan yang demikian‚ tanpa sadar membuat Sehun tersenyum. Perlahan Sehun melangkah mendekat‚ dan menanggapi apa yang Luhan katakan setelah perempuan itu menendang ombak.

Yang Sehun tahu‚ Luhan saat itu menangis. Perempuan itu berusaha untuk menghindarinya tapi Sehun merasa Luhan butuh sandaran. Jadi Sehun tetap _ngeyel_ mengikuti‚ menarik Luhan menjauh dari pantai yang dingin‚ serta menyampirkan jaketnya pada Luhan. Memang Luhan menolak. Hanya saja Sehun tidak tega‚ melihat perempuan itu merengek‚ memekik‚ dan menangis di depannya‚ ada yang mencubit sisi hatinya yang lain.

Jadi Sehun memilih untuk mengalah. Setidaknya ia sudah memberikan perhatian yang anehnya‚ Sehun tidak tahu itu kenapa.

Semakin Sehun memikirkan kenapa-ia-menjadi-seperti-ini-pada-Luhan‚ Sehun semakin tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikirannya. Pun inilah yang menjadi alasan kenapa Irene membuat pertengkaran tidak penting―karena Sehun mencintai perempuan yang telah menjadi kekasihnya selama satu setengah tahun itu― dengan menyangkut-pautkan Luhan sebagai alasan kenapa Sehun mulai berubah padanya. Padahal‚ Sehun sendiri merasa biasa-biasa saja. Baik itu pada Luhan‚ maupun pada Irene.

Sampai kemudian lamunannya dibuyarkan oleh getaran ponsel di atas meja kecil dekat tempat tidurnya. Hari sudah malam‚ dan ia baru saja pulang mengantar Irene.

" _Halo‚ Sehun."_ suara Kyungsoo terdengar parau setelah Sehun mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

Sehun mengerutkan kening. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

" _Luhan…"_ Kyungsoo sesenggukan. _"Kau harus ke bandara‚ Sehun. Luhan pulang ke Cina."_

"Hah?" Sehun akin kebingungan. Untuk apa Kyungsoo mengatakan kabar itu padanya?

" _Jangan banyak bertanya. Cepat ke bandara sebelum Luhan meninggalkanmu."_ ujar Kyungsoo sebelum ia menutup panggilan secara sepihak.

Sehun masih mencerna apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo barusan. Sejujurnya ia tidak mengerti mengapa Kyungsoo bilang begitu padanya. Rasa-rasanya Sehun tidak pernah bercerita tentang perasaan aneh ini pada Kyungsoo. Tapi perempuan bermata bulat itu seolah tahu tentang dirinya serta perasaan yang berkecamuk ini. Aneh.

Tetapi Sehun yang masih bertanya-tanya‚ akhirnya memilih untuk bangkit dari duduknya. Ia memang harus mencari kebenaran tentang perasaannya yang tidak karu-karuan saat ini. Mendengar kabar bahwa Luhan pulang ke Cina‚ Sehun merasa kesal sendiri. Mungkin karena Luhan pulang tanpa pamit padanya. Padahal yang Sehun tahu‚ Luhan selalu bilang ia akan pergi kemana pada Sehun walau Sehun tidak bertanya.

Sesampainya‚ Sehun berlari ke arah lobi bandara. Ia menyusuri tempat itu berharap ia bisa menemukan Luhan di sana. Kyungsoo bilang pesawat yang ditumpangi Luhan akan berangkat ke Cina sekitar pukul sepuluh malam. Dan sekarang waktu hampir menunjukkan waktu pukul sepuluh malam. Sehun mempercepat langkah‚ mencari-cari keberadaan Luhan. Waktunya tidak banyak untuk mempertanyakan rasa penasarannya.

Tidak menemukan Luhan‚ Sehun berlari ke dalam bandara. Kepalanya ditinggikan‚ bergerak ke segala arah. Keringat mulai bercucuran dari pelipis. Ponsel di sakunya tiba-tiba bergetar. Sehun meraih ponsel itu‚ dan menolak panggilan setelah tahu kalau itu dari Irene. Sehun tidak peduli. Ia harus bertemu dengan Luhan.

Namun suara pemberitahuan penumpang tujuan Cina untuk segera masuk ke pesawat‚ terdengar. Sehun panik sendiri. Langkahnya diperlebar dan dipercepat lagi. Sehun sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga mencari-cari keberadaan Luhan. Tetapi tanpa sengaja Sehun melihat jadwal keberangkatan pesawat tujuan Cina di layar besar yang tergantung di atas tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Pesawat yang ditumpangi Luhan sudah _take-off_ beberapa menit yang lalu. Mungkin pesawat yang taditanpa sengaja dilihatnya sedang _take-off_ adalah pesawat yang ditumpangi Luhan.

Bahu Sehun turun. Dadanya bergemuruh bercampur sesak karena napasnya yang tersendat. Sehun tidak mengerti mengapa ia bisa merasa demikian setelah Luhan pergi. Tapi yang pasti‚ Sehun merasa tidak rela. Sehun yakin ada yang salah dengan perasaannya.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Hari itu‚ Sehun duduk sendiri di bangku tempat ia biasa membaca buku di perpustakaan. Tidak ada buku di bangkunya‚ hanya ada susu kotak yang sudah habis isinya. Bisa saja Sehun membuang kotak itu setelah ia menghabiskannya. Hanya saja rasanya Sehun tidak rela. Mungkin karena ia memutuskan untuk membeli susu kotak tadi karena teringat akan Luhan. Dulu perempuan itu selalu mendatanginya di perpustakaan‚ membawa susu kotak‚ dengan berbagai alasan yang membuat Sehun tidak bisa menahan senyum lebar.

Entahlah. Rasanya ada yang hampa setelah berminggu-minggu Luhan pulang ke Cina. Luhan selalu datang dengan senyum cerah yang membuat Sehun dapat melepaskan penatnya dengan mudah.

Wah‚ perempuan itu. Bisa-bisanya Luhan membuat Sehun merasa kehilangan setelah kepergiannya. Sehun jadi kesal sendiri karena tidak bisa begitu dekat dengan Luhan.

Setelah lebih dari satu jam ia berdiam diri di perpustakaan sembari memperhatikan susu kotak yang telah kosong itu‚ Sehun memutuskan untuk pergi dari perpustakaan. Ia melempar kotak tersebut ke tong sampah. Kotak itu masuk dengan mudah. Sehun tersenyum miring seraya bangkit dari duduk‚ ingat bahwa Luhan pernah memuji kemampuannya yang ini. Kemudian Sehun benar-benar keluar dari perpustakaan.

Sehun berjalan sendiri di koridor yang cukup ramai. Mereka yang ada di sana‚ sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Sehun hanya melangkah dengan tatapan lurus ke depan. Dan tiba-tiba ia berhenti melangkah‚ spontan menengok ke belakang‚ tidak ada seseorang yang mencurigakan. Sehun mengerutkan kening merasa aneh. Sebelumnya ia merasa ada yang mengikuti. Tanpa peduli dan masa bodoh dengan perasaannya‚ Sehun kembali melangkah menuju kelas berikutnya.

"Sehun!"

Sehun lantas menoleh mendengar suara yang amat-sangat dikenalinya itu. Dilihatnya Luhan sedang tersenyum cerah sembari berlari kecil menuju ke arahnya. Sehun mengedip-edipkan matanya tidak percaya. Kedipan pertama dan kedipan kedua‚ Luhan berlari semakin dekat padanya. Namun pada kedipan ketiga‚ Luhan menghilang. tidak ada siapa-siapa yang berlari kearahnya dan tersenyum cerah untuknya. Nyatanya tadi itu hanya halusinasi.

Sehun benar-benar tidak mengerti. Luhan tiba-tiba datang padanya dalam bentuk halusinasi setelah perempuan itu pergi dari Korea.

Bukan hanya hari itu saja. Luhan selalu mampir di depan matanya‚ tersenyum padanya‚ menghampirinya‚ juga mengoceh hal-hal tidak penting sama seperti apa yang pernah Luhan lakukan padanya dulu. Tentu saja itu semua hanya halusinasi. Dan jujur‚ itu cukup mengganggunya. Sehun tidak bisa menahan diri untuk kesal entah pada siapa. Jadi setelah enam bulan kepergian Luhan dari Korea‚ Sehun bercerita tentang hal-hal aneh ini pada Baekhyun.

"…aku harus bagaimana?" Sehun mengakhiri ceritanya pada Baekhyun dengan meminta pendapat.

Bukannya memberi pendapat‚ justru Baekhyun tertawa setelah mendengar ceritanya. Dipandangnya Sehun disela-sela tawanya‚ lalu berkata‚ "Sudah kuduga." seraya menghempaskan punggungnya pada sandaran bangku. Ia menghabiskan tawanya kemudian

Saat ini mereka berada di kelas‚ hanya berdua‚ dan Sehun bisa leluasa bercerita tentang hal ini pada Baekhyun.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Sehun tidak mengerti.

"Kau lucu‚ Sehun." sahut Baekhyun sambil mengakhiri tawanya. "Tanyakan pada hatimu sendiri kau ini kenapa. Jangan tanya padaku."

Sehun mendesis‚ mencibir‚ dan mengomel-omel sendiri karena tanggapan Baekhyun.

"Oiya. Mintalah sesuatu pada Kyungsoo tentang beberapa barang yang ditinggalkan Luhan untukmu. Dia yang membawanya." sambung Baekhyun sebelum ia bangkit dan menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Sehun. Baekhyun berlalu dari kelas‚ meninggalkan Sehun yang termenung sendiri di bangkunya.

Dan pesan Baekhyun tadi… Akhirnya Sehun memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Kyungsoo tentang apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun sorenya. Sehun harus menuntaskan rasa penasarannya.

Sementara itu‚ mendengar penjelasan Sehun‚ Kyungsoo tersenyum penuh arti. "Nanti malam datang saja ke rumahku‚ ya…" tanggap perempuan itu dan ia berlalu begitu saja dari Sehun yang sudah ingin mengutarakan kepenasarannya.

Ah‚ ya ampun… Rasanya Sehun ingin meledak saja karena baik Baekhyun maupun Kyungsoo‚ mereka berdua pandai membuat Sehun semakin penasaran.

Jadi malamnya‚ Sehun datang ke rumah Kyungsoo. Sehun masuk ke ruang tamu‚ berjalan mengekori Kyungsoo menuju ruang tengah. Di sana ada Jongin yang duduk asyik sendiri bermain _playstation_. Sehun berdecak pelan‚ ikut duduk di sebelah Jongin. Namun bukannya fokus pada permainan yang diciptakan Jongin‚ Sehun justru fokus pada sebuah bingkai di sebelah televisi itu. Di sana ada foto Kyungsoo dan Luhan yang sedang tersenyum dengan _background_ pantai berlangit biru.

Kalau dilihat-lihat‚ Sehun jadi rindu senyum Luhan yang entah mengapa selalu membuatnya ingin tersenyum pula. Sepertinya senyum Luhan itu virus yang menular.

"Luhan titip ini padaku." suara Kyungsoo menyadarkan Sehun dari lamunan singkatnya. Sehun mendongak‚ melihat Kyungsoo yang memberikan sebuah jaket hitam yang Sehun kenali sebagai jaket miliknya‚ juga sebuah syal kelabu.

Sehun tidak pernah merasa memiliki syal itu. Jadi ia bertanya‚ "Itu syalnya siapa?"

"Itu dari Luhan‚ untukmu." jawab Kyungsoo. "Aku menemukannya di vila Baekhyun ketika aku hendak berkemas. Aku langsung mengenalinya kalau itu punya Luhan karena aku pernah melihat Luhan merajut syal itu sendiri."

Sehun tercenung menerima barang-barang itu. Dibiarkannya Kyungsoo berjalan melewatinya mendekati Jongin. Sehun tidak peduli apa yang dibicarakan mereka berdua dan saling berbisik itu. Sehun hanya berpikir‚ merangkai seluruh jawaban yang ia punya sekarang menjadi sebuah kesimpulan.

Sementara itu‚ Jongin tersenyum pada Kyungsoo. "Bagaimana? Firasatku benar 'kan kalau Sehun menyukai Luhan dari dulu?" bisiknya.

Kyungsoo balas tersenyum. "Seratus persen benar. Terima kasih sudah meyakinkanku kalau Sehun tidak sadar ia mulai menyadari keberadaan Luhan."

* * *

 **…**

 _This is falling in love in the cruelest way. This is falling for you and you are worlds away._

 **…**

* * *

Sehun tidak mengerti mengapa ia mencelus melihat syal kelabu beserta kertas kecil yang terlipat rapi itu. Kertas itu jatuh saat Sehun tanpa sengaja membentang syal kelabu tersebut untuk melihat bagaimana hasil karya Luhan. Sehun meraih kertas itu‚ dan membaca tulisan tangan Luhan. Untuknya.

 _Selamat ulang tahun yang ke 22 tahun! ^^_

 _Aku tidak menyangka jika kau lebih tua dariku beberapa hari. Kukira kau lebih tua beberapa bulan dariku‚ hehe._

 _Aku tidak banyak berharap untuk umurmu yang semakin bertambah tua ini. Semoga apa yang kau inginkan tercapai‚ dan bahagialah selalu._

 _Aku akan mendukung keinginanmu jika kau ingin. Aku ada di belakangmu. :)_

 _ **-Luhan**_

Ada yang mencubiti hatinya‚ pun menusuk perlahan-lahan secara menyakitkan. Sehun merasa sesak di dada setelah membaca ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari Luhan itu. Rasanya seperti kau kehilangan sesuatu tapi kau tidak tahu itu apa. Aneh memang. Rasa penasaran Sehun semakin hari semakin besar saja.

Hari demi hari berlalu. Sehun sering menyempatkan diri memandang syal kelabu dari Luhan yang ia gantung di pintu lemarinya. Sehun tidak tahu kenapa disetiap ia memandang syal itu‚ Luhan selalu muncul di pikirannya‚ dan membuatnya tenang sendiri. Saat itu Sehun tidak paham apa yang ia rasakan selama ini. Sehun yakin hatinya masih dipenuhi oleh Irene. Tapi perlahan Sehun mengerti bahwa hatinya sudah ditawan dengan mudah oleh Luhan.

Sehun mulai mengerti. Iya‚ Sehun mulai paham. Bahwa selama ini‚ perasaan aneh juga halusinasinya tentang Luhan‚ itu dikarenakan ia yang mulai menyukai dan merindukan perempuan Cina itu. Namun Sehun memilih untuk menyembunyikan perasaan baru itu dari siapa-siapa. Mungkin Baekhyun atau pun Kyungsoo sudah tahu tentang hal ini mengingat bagaimana reaksi kedua perempuan itu saat Sehun bercerita tempo hari. Biar saja mereka tahu. Toh mereka bukanlah perempuan bermulut besar.

Tapi jangan sampai Irene tahu.

Dan yang tidak Sehun harapkan terjadi. Suatu hari‚ Irene tahu suatu hal tentang syal kelabu yang masih tergantung di pintu lemari Sehun. Perempuan itu bertanya‚ "Itu punya Luhan?" dengan nada dingin setelah mengetahuinya.

Sehun mengangguk saja. Karena memang benar itu punya Luhan walau sudah berpindah tangan kepadanya.

Irene menghela napas kesal. Ia menarik syal itu‚ dan tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan kertas kecil yang masih terlipat rapi. Irene mengambil kertas tersebut‚ membacanya sekilas‚ lalu menunjukkan wajah marah pada Sehun.

"Kita sudah pernah bertengkar karena Luhan‚ kau ingat?"

Sehun mengangguk kembali. "Aku ingat." sahutnya singkat. Itu justru membuat Irene benar-benar marah pada Sehun. Perempuan itu menghempaskan syal kelabu tadi ke lantai dengan kasar. Sehun menatapnya dengan kening berkerut tidak suka. Irene tidak peduli‚ ia kembali mencoba membuat Sehun terdistraksi dengan kalimat-kalimatnya.

"Kau bilang kau hanya mencintaiku. Kau juga bilang kalau Luhan hanya temanmu. Waktu itu aku percaya karena kau hanya tersenyum dan tatapanmu juga selalu tertuju padaku. Tapi sekarang apa? Kau menyimpan barang milik orang yang kubenci!"

Namun Sehun sama sekali tidak merasa terdistraksi dengan kalimat Irene. Justru Sehun tersenyum menenangkan‚ menangkup wajah Irene yang sudah merah padam karena emosi‚ serta berkata‚ "Jangan membenci orang yang selalu ada untukku disaat kau tidak ada untukku‚ Irene." dengan nada suara yang mampu membuat Irene tertohok kalimatnya sendiri.

Irene menampik tangan Sehun dengan keras. Dibiarkannya Sehun menatapnya dengan dekapan tangan dan helaan napas pelan. Irene tidak peduli. Lelaki ini terlalu santai menghadapi kemarahannya‚ dan itu membuatnya benar-benar dongkol. Ia kenal bagaimana Sehun. Tapi Sehun tidak akan begini. Sehun yang Irene kenal malah akan menjelaskan kesalahpahaman ini sampai ia benar-benar mengerti. Apa yang Irene rasakan akhir-akhir ini ternyata benar. Sehun sudah berubah banyak semenjak perempuan yang dibencinya itu angkat kaki dari Korea.

"Sekarang kutanya kau." Irene mencoba untuk menguatkan diri. "Apa yang membuatmu menyimpan barang milik orang yang kubenci? Bukankah kau mengerti kalau aku membencinya. Kau yang membiarkanku membenci Luhan karena memang itulah yang kumau. Aku berusaha untuk menahan diri agar tidak membeci Luhan karena dia masih temanmu. Tapi sekarang kau lakukan hal ini padaku‚ membuatku benar-benar membenci Luhan karenamu. Jawab aku‚ Sehun. Apa yang membuatmu menyimpan barang milik Luhan?"

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya balik?" sahut Irene dengan nada tinggi. "Aku berta―"

"Irene‚" Sehun memotong dengan jengah. "Kau marah-marah begini sebenarnya percuma. Jangan buang-buang tenaga untuk memarahiku hanya karena masalah syal dari Luhan."

"Aku tidak suka‚ Sehun!"

"Kenapa tidak suka?"

"Kenapa? Kau tanya kenapa?!" Irene mulai meledak seketika. "Kau tidak paham atau bagaimana? Luhan itu penghancur hubungan orang! Dia yang membuatku marah-marah begini. Dia ya―"

"Kita akhiri saja hubungan ini." potong Sehun datar.

Kalimat itu menusuk jantung Irene‚ membuat Irene lemas seketika. Tanpa bisa dicegah Irene sudah menangis di depan Sehun. Ia tidak tahu harus membalas apa tapi kalimat yang keluar dari bibirnya hanyalah‚ "Kenapa?" dengan lirih. Dari sekian banyak pertanyaan yang berkecamuk di otaknya‚ hanya itulah yang bisa ia tanyakan.

Sehun lagi-lagi menyahut dengan datar. "Kita akhiri saja hubungan yang melelahkan ini." Sehun enggan menjawab alasan yang sebenarnya.

Sehun juga bukan lelaki yang dengan seenaknya mengaku kalau hatinya sudah ditawan oleh perempuan lain. Sehun tidak ingin Irene terluka terlalu dalam hanya karena pengakuannya. Melihat Irene menangis saja rasanya Sehun tidak tega. Lelaki itu membawa Irene dalam pelukan‚ dan diam saja ketika Irene mendorongnya menjauh. Sehun tahu dia salah. Jadi dia tidak akan membela diri. Yang ia lakukan hanyalah memandang Irene getir. Biar Irene puas dulu menangisnya‚ lalu Sehun akan mengantarnya pulang.

Semenjak hari itu‚ Sehun merasa lega. Setidaknya mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Irene membuat Sehun bisa leluasa memikirkan Luhan.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Dari detik menjadi menit‚ menit menjadi jam‚ jam menjadi hari‚ hari menjadi minggu‚ dan seterusnya. Sampai tanpa terasa waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Tiga tahun berlalu setelah kepergian Luhan. Sehun melewatinya sendiri‚ tanpa Luhan yang sebenarnya kehadirannya membuat Sehun terbiasa.

Siang itu‚ matahari tidak biasanya menampakkan diri di musim dingin seperti ini. Suhu menjadi naik beberapa derajat. Namun Sehun merasa masih kedinginan. Lelaki itu merapatkan mantel sembari berjalan sendiri di trotoar. Beberapa kali ia melirik jejak kaki yang ia buat di trotoar yang bersalju. Sehun berusaha untuk tidak peduli. Namun tiba-tiba suara kikikkan kecil seorang perempuan terdengar‚ spontan Sehun mendongak melihat pemilik suara itu.

Yang Sehun lihat sekarang adalah bayangan Luhan yang berjalan pelan menginjak-injak jejaknya. Ada senyum riang di wajah bayangan Luhan saat itu. Sehun yang melihatnya perlahan tersenyum kecil. Bayangan Luhan saat perempuan itu berhasil menemukan dompetnya yang terjatuh‚ perempuan itu yang terpeleset di trotoar‚ juga cara perempuan itu menginjak-injak jejaknya‚ terputar di depannya dengan jelas.

Seolah bayangan itu sungguhan Luhan.

Namun semua itu tetaplah halusinasi. Bayangan Luhan menembus tubuhnya‚ dan hilang bersama kenangan.

Senyum Sehun luntur. Ia kembali berjalan menuju halte‚ menaiki bus‚ dan memutuskan untuk pergi ke lapangan tenis dekat kawasan kampusnya dulu. Sudah satu tahun berlalu ia diwisuda dari kampus ini. Kampus yang mengingatkannya tentang Luhan lagi.

Tumpukan salju di lapangan tenis itulah yang menjadi hal pertama yang Sehun lihat. Lelaki itu memandangi tempat itu sejenak. Bayangan Luhan muncul lagi. Saat perempuan itu berlari-lari kecil mengitari lapangan tenis‚ meninggalkan banyak jejak‚ dan senyum yang ditorehkannya setelah melihat hasil karyanya sendiri. Sehun akui Luhan manis saat itu. _Plus_ kekanakan pula. Namun dia perempuan yang menyenangkan‚ tingkah kekanakannya membuat Sehun semakin rindu.

Apa kabar Luhan di Cina? Baik kah?

Sehun menunduk‚ memandangi ujung sepatunya. Rasanya lelah memikul rindu sendiri pada Luhan. Sebenarnya ia ingin menyusul Luhan‚ melihat Luhan‚ mengobati rasa rindunya. Hanya saja Sehun tidak memiliki keberanian yang lebih. Sehun takut ia tidak bisa mengendalikan diri melihat Luhan ada di depannya. Sehun takut jikalau Luhan sudah lupa padanya‚ dan bertanya‚ "Siapa kau?" nantinya.

Tapi rasa-rasanya itu juga tidak mungkin. Sehun yakin Luhan masih ingat tentangnya mengingat bagaimana sikap perempuan itu padanya dulu.

Sehun menendang-nendang salju di bawah kakinya. Ia menghela napas. Dadanya lagi-lagi terasa sesak karena tidak bisa menahan rindu yang membeludak kemana-mana. Sehun menarik napas dan menghembuskannya dengan keras. Gumaman‚ "Astaga‚ astaga‚ astaga‚" terdengar selama ia masih menendang-nendang salju.

Berat rasanya. Berat sekali. Rasanya kaki Sehun yang sedang menendang-nendang salju itu ingin berlari menuju tempat Luhan sekarang juga. Sehun tidak bisa menahan diri. Untuk terakhir kali‚ Sehun menendang salju dengan kasar. Terserahlah ia mau dibilang sinting atau bagaimana. Sehun sudah terlalu kesal. Masa bodoh dengan harga dirinya sendiri. Sehun meraih ponsel dan segera menghubungi Minseok yang namanya muncul pertama kali di pikirannya sekarang.

"Halo‚ Minseok." Sehun bersuara dengan menggebu-gebu. "Ajak pacarmu‚ bilang kau pulang kampung ke Cina nanti sore bersamaku." dan ia langsung memutus sambungan tanpa menerima protesnya Minseok yang sudah mengomel-omel di seberang sana.

Serius. Sehun tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Ia beranjak dari sana dengan langkah kesal. Begitu berbalik dan sudah berjarak tiga meter dari pintu keluar lapangan tenis itu‚ tiba-tiba seseorang membukanya dari luar. Sehun memelankan langkahnya kemudian. Dapat ia lihat kaki yang melangkah masuk dari si pelaku terbukanya pintu.

Kali ini Sehun berhenti melangkah. Sebab baru saja ia melihat siapa pelaku terbukanya pintu itu. Dia seorang perempuan‚ dan sedetik yang lalu masuk ke kawasan lapangan tenis.

Sehun yakin ia tidak sedang dalam pengaruh terlalu-rindu-pada-Luhan. Sehun yakin ia tidak sedang berhalusinasi sekarang. Lelaki itu sangat yakin dia sadar dan kakinya masih berpijak dengan benar. Sekarang ini justru Sehun berharap bahwa perempuan yang ada di hadapannya sekarang‚ yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan terkejut‚ hanyalah halusinasi. Efek terlalu merindukan seseorang memang ujung-ujungnya adalah halusinasi.

Dan hari inilah puncak dari rindunya Oh Sehun pada Xi Luhan.

Tapi harapan Sehun tiba-tiba lenyap seketika. Perempuan itu menutup pintu dengan benar‚ lalu tersenyum padanya‚ dan menghampirinya. Tiap detik yang terlewat bagai angin lalu. Dan tiap detik itu rasanya benar-benar berharga. Sehun kesulitan mengais oksigen‚ dadanya bergemuruh. Tepat ketika perempuan itu sudah berada di depannya‚ menatapnya dengan binar mata ceria‚ Sehun harus merelakan jantungnya jatuh ke tanah.

 _Ini hanya halusinasi‚ ini hanya halusinasi‚ tolong segera sadarkan aku atau―_

"Hai‚ Sehun. Lama tidak bertemu."

― _bunuh aku sekarang juga._

Sehun mencelus. Suara perempuan ini memang suara lembut milik Luhan‚ senyum perempuan ini adalah senyum khas Luhan‚ binar di mata perempuan ini juga binar cerianya Luhan. Ini benar-benar Luhan. Dan Sehun mulai percaya bahwa halusinasinya berubah menjadi kenyataan.

Mungkin semesta senang mempermainkannya. Membuat dirinya pecah‚ membuat rasa rindunya pada Luhan lebur dan menguap begitu saja. Sesederhana itu. Tidak ada yang perlu dirumit-rumitkan. Toh sekarang ini Luhan sudah ada di hadapannya. Benar-benar di hadapannya. Apalagi yang perlu dipermasalahkan?

* * *

 **…**

 **Finish!**

* * *

Seperti yang kalian minta‚ aku kasih kalian bonus chapter berupa Sehun's side story ini. Maaf buat yang minta sekuel‚ aku ngga bisa ngasih. Bisanya ya cuma Bonus Chapter doang‚ sebagai rasa terima kasih ku pada kalian yang mau-mau aja baca ff angst padahal ujungnya nangis wkwk.

Masih ngegantung? Semoga engga deh ya. :'))))))

Sebenarnya alur awalnya ngga begini. Sebenarnya aku mau bikin Sehun benar-benar menderita karena ditinggal Luhan huahahahahaha. Tapi karena aku sayang HunHan‚ jadinya kubuat begini aja. Perubahan akhir ini kurang lebih empat puluh persen dari alur awal‚ dan itu karena aku baru aja baca FF nya kak **Hunhanslays** yang judulnya **Tragicly Enchanting**.

Makasih udah bikin aku _sengkring-sengkring_ nahan nangis dan inspirasinya wkwk.

Btw‚ untuk yang masih setia nunggu Lucky One sama You're My Coffee II‚ mohon bersabar yaa… Aku ngga ngegantung cerita kok. Cuma lagi krisis ide. Lagi _writer block_. Lagi butuh asupan ide. Jadi kalo mau kasih saran tentang jalannya cerita‚ bolehlah kasih aku di PM ato yang punya line ku‚ monggo chat di sana juga bisa. Siapa tahu ide kalian bisa kujadiin terusan alurnya gimana. Hehe.

Lagipula aku harus mulai atur jadwal lagi supaya aku ngga kobam sama tugas :3

Udah ah. Silakan review dan kasih tau kurangnya di mana. Thanks buat yang udah baca (C)LOSER dari awal :) Aku terharu kalian bisa nangis setelah baca ini :')

Aku pamit. Wassalam :)

 **Ps.** Happy HunHan Day‚ HHS! Buat HunHan makin strong aja. Buat HHS makin teliti aja cari kode-kode mereka. :)

 **Pss**. Lagi update barengan sama kak **Apriltaste** , **HHS Hyuga L** , **Arthur Kim** , **Hunhanslays** , **ramyoon** sama kak **BaekbeeLu**. Cek story mereka yaaaaa :))


End file.
